Going Back In Time
by JessipurrMalfoy
Summary: Four girls fall back through time to the age of Arthur and his knights. What odd adventures will the girls find there?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

To the outside world, Faith, Destiny, Hope, and Miracle all seemed to be your everyday normal girls. But in actuality, they were far from being normal. In fact, they were so abnormal, that the only friends they had, were themselves. The four girls had been best friends since they were little kids, and were always there for each other. Each of them was different from the other, they all four came from different life styles.

Hope, the oldest, had the picture perfect life. Her mother and father were filthy rich and bought her every single thing she ever wanted or needed. She was in all ways possible, preppy and girly. She had long straight dirty blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. But on the day of her fifth birthday, her life took an unexpected turn. Her mother and father were murdered, her father strangled to death, and her mother raped and stabbed to death in the bath tub.

Social services took Hope away and she was put up for adoption. Her grandparents were too old to care for her. She resided in a group home for three months, before a man from Japan adopted her. After that, she was thrown into a life that she believed never existed. She was illegally trained in the arts of combat and sexual pleasure, along with three other girls. Now she was 18, and was one of the world's top assassins. But to the outside world, she just looked like your every day prep.

Faith was the second eldest. Unlike Hope, her life had been a disaster since the day she was born. Her birth mother had immediately put her up for adoption, for her birth mom was only fourteen. She was only in the care of social services for a few weeks before she was adopted by a loving couple. But they weren't your normal couple, for Charlie and May, were lesbians.

May was like the mother figure to Faith, so when May killed herself when Faith was three, it traumatized her. She was left in the care of Charlie, who was like her father. The grief from May's death overcame Charlie, and she became abusive towards Faith. After two long years of abuse and hurtful words from Charlie, Faith was taking away from her by social services when she was five. She too was adopted by the same man that adopted Faith. And she too went through the same training Faith did.

Now Faith was seventeen, she dressed in black and barely spoke, and had a three story mansion with top notch security. When Faith turned sixteen, she inherited a large sum of money from the death of May's rich parents. She bought the mansion, remodeled it to her needs, refurnished it, and gave the other three girls that own rooms, and the opportunity to live with her. She was some what short and had long straight black hair that reached her back, and gray blue eyes.

Destiny was the third oldest. She was raised by her grandparents who lived off of money given to them by the government. Her mother had died during childbirth, and her father didn't want to have anything to do with her. She lived a poor life. After all the house bills were paid, her grandparents barely had enough money to feed her. She was in fact a scrawny two year old. When she was three, her grandparents passed away and she was given to a foster home. She went through twenty different foster homes before she was five, then she was adopted by the same man that took in Hope and Faith.

Now she was sixteen, but looked like she was only fourteen. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that was super curly. Her body never really developed right since she was denied the nutrients she needed to grow when she was younger. Dressing like a skater punk, she was the most outspoken of the group. It never failed that when they were sent out to kill someone, she would screw something up, by blowing something up.

Miracle was the youngest. Her life was the normal one of them all. Her father was an artist, and her mother was an artist model. They raised her to believe in peace and love, her parents were stupid hippies. When she was five thought, her parents were killed in a car crash. Her grandmother not wanting to have anything to do with her, handed her over to social services. She remained in a foster home for two months, before the same man that took Faith, Hope, and Destiny, came and took her.

She was now 15, and was a very bright and colorful person. She had boy short hair that was blond with orange highlights. It seemed she took after her parents form the way she dress, for she dressed unusual, with lots of bright colors. She never agreed to the life that she grew up in; she always fought doing the things she was forced to do. But after a while, the struggle to live a free life died down, and she just gave in to everything.

The four girls lived together, fought together, and stood by each other through everything. They didn't choose to live the life they were forced to live, but they tried to make the best of it. But the life of an assassin didn't come easy.

It never comes easy.

Hope and Miracle were spread over the top of Faiths huge bed in there pajamas. Hope's were blue pajama pants with frogs all over them, and a blue tank top. Miracles were a pair of very short bright orange shorts, and a bright yellow tank top with a huge lime green flower on it. They were currently watching the King Arthur movie while Faith was downstairs making dinner, and Destiny was taking a shower.

"I would so do Lancelot" Hope exclaimed as she paused the TV on the scene where the knights are waiting for the Bishops carriage.

"Hope, you would do any hot guy within a ten mile radius! Besides, Sir Prance-a-lot is little too touchy feely if you ask me." Miracle said reaching for the DVD player remote.

"Don't call him that!"

"Call him what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"For gods sake Hope! Who cares if Miracle calls Sir Sex-a-lot names! He's a fictional character in a movie, no need to get all worked up over it." Hope and Miracle turned to see Destiny standing in the doorway of the bathroom, in black pajamas that had ACDC written all over them in big bold red letters.

"You guys need to seriously stop bashing on my man now. You two are just jealous because he's sexier then the knights you guys like" Smiling Hope grabbed the remote back from Miracle.

"Oh yes Hope, were all just so jealous because the knights we like aren't whores" Destiny smirked walking over to the bed and plopping down next to Miracle.

"Well I like Galahad. He doesn't like fighting and violence, and he's really cute. He kind of reminds me of Orlando Bloom." Miracle said staring at the TV.

"To be completely honest, I have to say mister long curly hair does it for me."

"Oh my god Destiny, you like Gawain!" Hope shouted.

"Just tell the whole neighborhood Hope, I don't mind!" Destiny shouted as she picked up a pillow and threw it in Hope's direction.

"Who do you think Faith likes?" Miracle asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She likes the dark and mysterious one; I think his name was Tristan. Faith is always attracted to guys that don't talk much." Destiny said before dodging a pillow that Hope had just thrown at her.

"I'm what?" Faith had just walked in just in time to hear her name being mentioned. The three other girls looked up to see Faith standing there in a pair of black silk pajama pants, and black silk tank top that showed her belly button ring and tattoo that went across her lower backside. Destiny noticed she was carrying a tray and asked "So what are we eating tonight?"

"Pizza rolls." Faith stated as she placed the tray on the trunk that was at the foot of her bed.

"Pizza rolls! I thought you were going to cook for us!"

Shrugging, Faith pulled her hair back into a ponytail before sitting down next to Hope. "Well we were out of chicken." She answered.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"King Arthur"

Faith groaned and snatched the remote from Hopes hands. "Again Hope? How many times must we watch this movie?"

"Until I'm completely bored with it" Hope said reaching for the remote.

"No, I'm taking control over the remote tonight Hope, that way you can give Lancey pants your full undivided attention." Faith said sticking her tongue out.

Glaring, Hope picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at Faith, which caused a full fledge pillow fight to break out. While the girls were throwing pillows and tackling each other, it began to storm outside. The lights started to flicker, but the girls didn't seem to notice. Or they just didn't see because there faces were covered with pillows.

The lights went out and Faith's security alarm was going off. The four girls jumped up from the bed and started looking around.

"Faith either someone's in the house or your security system is going haywire." Hope said as she looked around the dark room, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

"No, my system doesn't go haywire." Hope heard Faith say from the other side of the room.

"How do you know?" A voice said that sounded like it was coming from somewhere near the closet.

"Because I designed the system myself!" Faith growled. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and she was making her way towards the bathroom where the shutdown switch for the security alarm is. When she reached the bathroom, she saw that there was someone standing in there.

"What the fuck!" Faith shouted when she noticed there was a blue light forming around the figure.

"What's going on Faith!" Faith heard Miracle shout form behind her. She stared at the figure and saw that it was an old man dressed in strange clothing, with markings on his face.

"There's some crazy ass cracker in my bathroom!" Faith shouted. She heard the figure mumbling words she didn't understand. "And he's speaking a language I've never heard!" Faith turned around and saw Miracle, Hope and Destiny standing behind her looking over her shoulder at the old man.

"Maybe he's lost?" Miracle asked. Growling Faith pushed past them and grabbed her dagger that was on top the TV stand.

"I don't care who he is, because I'm about to go gnarl on his ass!" Faith shouted and was pushing her way pass the girls to go back into her bathroom.

But before she could make it back to her bathroom, a bright blue light consumed the girls, and darkness overcame them. When they opened there eyes, they were standing in a grassy field. Looking up, Hope saw half naked blue people running towards them.

"Oh look, naked people running towards me…Should I be scared or frightened?" Hope asked and turned to see if her three friends were with her. They were.

Miracle stared at the blue people and started inching her way towards Faith. _'Everyone scared of Faith' _she thought. Hearing the sound of horses behind them, Miracle and Faith both turned to see a bunch of men on horses galloping towards them with there weapons drawn. Faith's mouth fell open.

"Oh shit…"

_So what do you think? Is it any good? And don't worry, I'm still writing my other story "Faith". It's just this story came to me and I didn't want to lose the idea or anything. So review and tell what you think and if I should continue it!_

_Jessipurr_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Oh shit…" Faith mumbled as she grabbed Miracle and pushed her to the ground. Behind her, Destiny dropped to the ground while Hope stared at the blue people running towards her.

"I wonder if they know that that blue stuff is bad for there skin..."Hope was mumbling to herself as she turned around. She blinked once or twice before realizing that a bunch of guys on horses were heading towards her. She dropped down to the ground just before she got whacked in the head by some dude's spiked club.

Miracle lifted her head up form the ground and looked around her. She noticed that Destiny and Hope were lying on the ground not too far from where Faith and she were laying. She was about to get up and run to the nearest tree and hide, but stopped when she felt Faiths hand on her back, pushing her down as Faith stood up. Faith had realized she still had the dagger in her hand from earlier, and stood up to go after the bastards on horses that almost trampled over her and her sisters.

A low growl emitted from Faith's throat as she twirled the dagger in her hand around her fingers. A tall bulky man covered in blue paint came running at her with an axe. She stood completely still and waited until he was just about to strike her down with his axe, she whirled around him and stabbed him in the back.

The mans body fell to the ground, and a smirked slowly formed across Faiths lips. Faith looked down and saw that his axe had fallen down beside her feet. Picking it up she turned to look for Destiny and saw that she was still laying on the ground. As if knowing someone was looking at her, Destiny looked up and met Faiths gaze.

In an instance Destiny was standing and in a fighting stance. She was prepared to fight hand to hand combat if it was needed. She looked over to Faith, and almost jumped like a scared cat when she saw an axe flying towards her. Catching it before it hit her, she looked up to see who had thrown it and saw that it was Faith, who was looking at her with a cocky smile on her face. _'Oh how I hate that smile…'_ Destiny thought to herself as she turned to find where Hope had disappeared to.

Hope was a few feet away from where the battle was taking place, digging through duffel bags that she had noticed when she was looking up from the ground. _'These are the duffel bags we use when we go on missions.' _Hope assumed _'They must have somehow come with us…'_ She was rummaging through the bright pink bag that was obviously hers, when a woman covered in blue came up behind her and yanked her back by her hair.

"Mutha Fucka!" Hope screamed as she was dragged across the ground by her hair. Grabbing the blue woman's wrist, she pulled her down to the ground and rolled over on top her. She pinned the woman's wrist with her knees, and placed her hands around the woman's neck. _'Damn it! The one time I'm not carrying a weapon I get attacked by naked blue sex harassing people!' _Hope screamed at herself inside her head.

The woman and Hope tumbled around on the ground for what seemed like hours, when finally Hope caught sight of a dagger that was strapped to the blue woman's waist. Grabbing it, Hope was quickly slit the woman's throat and shoved the bleeding body of her.

Hoisting herself up off the ground, she looked across the battlefield and saw that Faith was fighting a blue scrawny man, and many dead corpses lay around her. _'Faith's having fun...'_ Hope mumbled to herself. She noticed that not far from Faith, Destiny was screaming like a wild banshee as she ran away from some guy that was chasing her with an axe, that looked like he might possibly be related to Michael Jackson.

An ear piercing scream filled the air, and everyone on the battlefield turned to see Miracle being knocked down to the ground by some huge fat man who really should have been wearing more clothes.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Galahad notched another arrow back in his bow and turned to see where the scream had came from. When he turned, he did not expect to see a beautiful girl with the most extraordinary hair color he has ever seen, and very strangely dressed. He found himself eyeing her body up and down, and the blood rushed to his cheeks when he realized how short her breeches were.

He inwardly smiled when he saw the girl pull herself up from the ground and punch him. When the man turned to strike her back, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. Galahad watched, slightly amused, as the girl grabbed the mans head and brought it down onto her knee, knocking him out cold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The battle had long ended, and the girls were crowded around there duffle bags. Destiny carried a red one with patches of her favorite rock bands all over it, Miracle carried a orange and yellow stripped one that had flowers embroidered all over it, Hope had a bright pink one, and Faith carried a plain black one with her name stitched across the front in big bold silver letters.

The girls were looking around at there surroundings, trying to figure out where they, when suddenly everything clicked inside Hope's King Arthur obsessed mind.

"Oh…My…God...!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hey, he's my god too you know!" Destiny whimpered.

"Oh shuddup!" Hope shouted as she turned to look at Faith, who was pretty much there leader.

"Faith, do you not recognize this place, the people, the fighting!" Faith stared at her for a second before shaking her head with a very much annoyed look on her face.

"Fai, were in the King Arthur movie!" Hope shouted as she did her little happy dance that she learned from Barney's world. Miracle stared at her with disbelief written all over her face.

"No way! Hopey that's not possible!" Miracle shouted and dropped her duffel bag at the same time. Hope, Miracle, and Destiny then proceeded to argue for a full two minutes over rather or not they were in the movie or not. Faith, who was already superbly annoyed from the situation, watched them argue, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Listen," Faith calmly said. "Hope say's were in the movie, so were in the movie. Now were going to go over there, make friends, tell them where were from, and find a way to get home." Before the girls could respond, Faith was already walking towards the knights, her duffle bag in tow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Arthur sheathed his sword and walked away from a confused Lancelot over to the carriage where Bors and Gawain stood.

"Bors?" Arthur asked and was answered when Bors pulled the curtain open and revealed a man with an arrow through his heart.

"What a bloody mess." Bors spoke as he pointed inside the carriage. Arthur looked inside the carriage and studied the man who sat there.

"That's not the bishop." He said as he walked away. Bors followed Arthur around to the front of the carriage to where the Bishop's aide sat looking scared as hell.

"God help us. What are they?" The aide asked Bors, whose back was to him.

"Blue demons, who eat Christians alive-" Bors whirled around and pointed his finger at the man. "You're not a Christian, are you?" The man put his hands together, as if he was praying. By now the girls were standing not but a couple of feet from the carriage and could hear and see what was going on.

Bors imitated him and asked "Does this…really work?" Closing his eyes Bors mumbled a few words under his breath. When nothing happened he opened them and looked around. "Nothing…Maybe I'm not doing it right…"

Gawain chuckled softly, and Destiny snorted with laughter. She turned to see that her sister's were staring at her. "What? The mans funny!" She exclaimed. Shrugging, she turned to see that the man she recognized as Gawain was staring at her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from blushing.

The bishop dressed in roman soldiers clothes rode up on a horse towards Arthur. "Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." The bishop calmly said.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." Arthur said as he looked up at the Bishop with a smile on his face.

"Ancient tricks." The bishop said while laughing. "For an ancient dog.  
And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." The Bishop dismounted his horse before speaking once more. "I thought the woad's controlled north of Hadrian's Wall." He stated.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring."

"Woad's"

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain lazily said.

"Men who want there country back!" Galahad shouted obnoxiously.

"Who leads them?" The Bishop curiously asked.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician some say." Lancelot spoke, not taking his eyes off Hope.

"Please do not worry Bishop, we will protect you." Arthur said as he turned and headed towards the girls.

"I have no doubt commander, no doubt." The bishop said before mounting his horse.

The girls looked up at Arthur as he walked towards them with a grim look on his face. "You four, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked in a forceful manner. The girls stared at him for a moment, not really sure if they should respond. Miracle looked at her sisters and saw that Faith was being too stubborn, Hope was making gestures at Lancelot with her eyes, and Destiny had zoned out. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward.

"Milord, we are rogue warriors who were simply caught in the cross fire of your battle. My name is Miracle, Miracle Star. My sister's and I were wondering if you would be so kind as to escort us back to Hadrian's wall and provide us with food and shelter." Miracle slowly and calmly spoke. She was used to having to talk there way out of situations like this; she was there peace maker after all.

Arthur looked her up and down suspiciously before answering. "Very well, my knights and I shall take you back with us to Hadrian's wall. When we arrive though, after we receive our discharge papers, we will discuss what matter of business you have here." Arthur looked at the other girls that stood behind Miracle. He noticed that one had a weird ring tangling from her belly bottom, and another was flirting with Lancelot.

"Miracle, you'll ride with Galahad. The one with the blue clothing on, she can ride with Lancelot sense they seem to be getting along well." Arthur said.

Hope didn't even have to be told twice, jumped up on the horse and front of Lancelot and snuggled back against his chest. Miracle on the other hand, shyly walked over to Galahad, who took her hand and helped her settle in the saddle in front of him.

"What about me?" Destiny pouted. Miracle looked around at the remaining knights. Her laid on Gawain, she remembered Destiny saying she liked him the best of the knights.

"Sir Gawain, would you mind if my companion rode with you?" Gawain looked up when he heard his name. Nodding his head, he watched as Destiny pulled herself up in the saddle in front of him without any help at all. He also noticed that she too had blood splattered all over her.

"And what of the one with the tattoo?" Arthur asked. Faith had now turned her back to the knights and was looking towards the woods with a strange expression on her face.

"Oh…" Miracle thought for a moment. She didn't know which knight Faith liked, she didn't even know if Faith liked men at all. "Perhaps she could ride with your scout. Where we come from, Faith is our scout and a very good one at that."

Miracle felt like cowering in fear when Faith turned and glared at her. _'I guessed right then.'_ Miracle thought. _'She likes Tristan.'_ Destiny, Hope, and Miracle all watched, highly amused, as Faith hoisted herself up in front of Tristan on the saddle. They all almost fell over when they saw her turn red in the face when he rested his arms on her thighs.

"Tristan ride ahead." Arthur said as he too hoisted himself into his saddle. Lancelot turned and watched the Bishop's aide climb into the carriage, mumbling something.

"Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands." The aide spoke before he was shut out of the carriage.

"Thousands?" Lancelot asked menacingly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The knights rode up the hill and watched the Bishops carriage enter the vicinity of Hadrian's Wall.

"Well now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink 'till I can't piss straight." Bors exclaimed.

"Eww…Didn't need to know that…"Hope said wrinkling her nose up at the thought.

"You do that every night." Gawain said as he looked out over the land.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle, down there." Bors said, pointing down towards his private area.

"Too much info fat man!" Destiny shouted as she covered her ears.

Bors grinned. "Well it's a problem! No really, it is. It's a problem.  
Its like-"

"A baby's arm holdin' an apple." The knights finished for him. They all laughed, in exception of Faith and Tristan, and rode towards Hadrian's Wall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Phew! Sorry it took so long for the update! I got pre occupied with my other story! But hoped you liked this chapter! And thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the movie! Though I know we all wish we did!

* * *

The knights slowly rode there horses towards the entrance of Hadrian's Wall. Galahad rode along side Bors, with the young beautiful woman Miracle sitting in front of him. Next to Bors was Gawain, who too had a young beautiful woman in front of him. Behind them, Tristan and Lancelot rode with Faith and Hope in tow.

"I don't like it." Galahad began. "Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain asked laughing. Destiny sat in front of him thinking about how much his laugh sounded like a care bear. Galahad grinned.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Gawain said teasingly.

"Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge your self after?" Bors suggested. Miracle looked at him shocked.

"But he didn't do anything to you!" Miracle shouted.

"Don't worry Miracle, I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some." Galahad said glancing over at Tristan who was slightly behind him.

Hearing his name, Tristan looked up, now interested in the conversation. "Well you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it." Tristan stated and Gawain laughed.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Voiced Bors.

"N-No, No" Galahad began half laughing. "As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory." Bors mouthed an _'Oh.'_

"A bad memory that last fifteen years….How very interesting." The knights looked forward and saw that the girl the rode with Tristan had turned and looked at them. She stared Galahad in the eyes, as if piercing his soul with her gray blue eyes. "Sounds more like a wasted lifetime then a bad memory."

Tristan stared straight ahead; his mind taking in the words that girl just spoke. He noticed that she was very similar to him. She barely spoke and masked her emotions. He also noticed one other thing about her when they were riding; she had a black tribal sign tattoo across her lower back, and she smelt of milk and honey.

Tristan glanced over and saw that Galahad was riding close to him and that the girl known as Miracle was staring intently at the girl in front of him. He turned away and began to listen in on the conversation going on behind him once more.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home – it's not so clear in my memory." He heard Gawain state.

"Home is where the heart is." Tristan knew it wasn't Gawain or Bors who said that, so he figured it must be the girl riding with Gawain.

"Well, you speak for yerself- its cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Bors said.

"Eleven." Gawain said. Destiny looked up with her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Oh my god! You're the fucking energizer bunny!" She exclaimed.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?" Bors shouted and turned to look at Dagonet, who looked away.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain said dreamily, ignoring the loud snort from Destiny.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors said before he made a loud mooing noise. All the knights laughed, but they quickly stopped when they saw that the girls were glaring angrily at them.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked when he noticed Lancelot riding along beside him.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot stated with a grin.

"Who needs a sarmatian woman when you can have Hopey!" Hope shouted as she pinched Lancelot's thigh.

"I see. Then what will I be doing?" Gawain asked as he narrowed his eyes at his womanizing friend.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot said before riding his horse up to Arthur, leaving a laughing Bors behind.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered, causing Bors to laugh harder. A loud whistle filled the air, and the girl looked up to see a beautiful brown hawk land on Tristan's arm.

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" He asked the hawk affectionately. Faith glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. _'Has a weakness for animals' _she thought, _'How quaint.'_

"Her name is Kali." Faith turned and looked at Tristan.

"I didn't ask."

"And I wasn't talking to you." Faith saw that he was glancing towards Miracle, who was staring at his hawk. Growling, Faith turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Galahad watched in awe at the beautiful woman before him. She had the most intriguing hair color, and astonishing green eyes. Her skin was neither too pale nor took dark. Just a beautiful milky color. The occasional breeze brought the smell of wild flowers to his nose. A smell that he knew didn't come from this land, so he knew it was her.

* * *

Behind Galahad, Lancelot was resting his arm across Hope's thigh. He decided that he liked this woman, and planned to bed her. _'She seems willing enough.'_ He thought to himself. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, the smell of strawberries filling his nostrils. He kissed her shoulder and once more glanced over her body.

Her bronze colored skin, and bright blue eyes was what made her stand out the most, but her long beautiful dirty blond hair that covered her back was what made her even more beautiful. But her body was what made Lancelot even more attracted to her. To him, it seemed she had the perfect body. Hips that weren't too big or too small, nicely shaped legs, and very well endowed.

Lancelot smirked and looked down at her legs. _'Just think Lancy boy, tonight those beautiful legs will be wrapped around you if you play your cards right.'_ Lancelot was so caught up in thinking; he didn't even notice that Hope was watching his different facial expressions.

* * *

Men were shouting that the gate be opened for the knights and Bishop's carriage. As the knights entered, a crowd gathered around to see what all the commotion was about. As Arthur and his knights dismounted there horses, a tall man came forward.

"Welcome back Arthur." The man said as he took the reins to there horses.

"Jols." Arthur nodded to the man before walking towards the Bishops carriage.

"Lancelot." Jols said nodding towards Lancelot.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur spoke as the Bishop exited the carriage.

"Ah yes, I _must_ rest." The bishop tiredly said before following his aide. Arthur turned and saw that Lancelot was leading the woman in blue out of the courtyard, and Galahad and Gawain were leading the other three ladies away as well. He also noticed that Tristan was already gone and that the lady who he accompanied was walking quickly behind Lady Miracle.

Bors walked towards a beautiful red headed woman who was surrounded by children. She gave him a weird smile before smacking him.

"Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!" She shouted at him. Groaning, Bors looked up at her.

"Oh my little fire….such passion." He said before he became to aggressively kiss her. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. "Where's my Gilly?" He asked before he picked up a boy with short black hair. "You've been fighting?"

"Yes." The boy answered.

"You've been winning?" Bors asked.

"Yes." Gilly answered back.

"That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards." Bors shouted and began to follow the other knights, followed by a flock of children screaming _"YaY!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The girls were standing in the middle of a dark stuffy room. Arthur had commanded Jols to have them cleaned and dressed properly before bringing them to the fortress hall. They were all dripping wet, and had thin blankets covering there naked bodies. The four of them stood at the foot of four small beds, looking down at the gowns that lay before them.

"Well…I've never had a problem wearing a dress before, but wearing a loin cloth is a whole 'nother different issue." Hope said. She was looking that at her dress, which was white trimmed in gold. Sighing she dropped the blanket and pulled the dress over her head. Bending down she picked up the blanket and preceded to towel dry her hair.

"You should be grateful that they are even giving us clothes. These clothes look so exquisite, and expensive." Miracle spoke as she pulled a light blue dress that was trimmed in a darker blue on. She had already towel dried her hair to where it spiked up slightly.

"Ah, once again the sun tries to lighten the darken land." Faith mumbled. She was glaring down at her dress, very displeased. It was black and trimmed in silver. She wasn't displeased with the colors; she just didn't like long dresses. Scratching her chin, she decided she would slit the sides of the skirt open.

"You and your silly riddles, I swear one day they will get us killed! And when they do! Ill be laughing at you!" Destiny cried out. She was running around in a circle with the dress covering her head. Finally after a full ten seconds, she had it on and was looking very pleased with herself. "I got it on! Now I reward myself with an Oreo!" She rushed to her duffel bag and rummaged around the inside for a bit before looking up with a very hurt look on her face. "My Oreos ran away!" She screamed.

Hope looked over to Destiny to see what all the commotion was about. "Des, don't you know all those Oreos go straight to your ass!"

"Why wouldn't she? Her ass is almost bigger then J-Lo's" Faith snorted from the other side of the room.

Destiny glared over at Faith. "I do not have a big ass! I'll have you know my arse is very small." She said pouting.

Faith grinned and looked her over. Destiny was wearing a tight fitting maroon dress that was trimmed in gold. "Just thought you might like to know that that dress makes your ass look huge!" Faith shouted as she dodged a hairbrush that was thrown in her direction.

"In the name of Athena! Leave my ass alone!" Destiny shouted as she sat down and tried to tame her frizzy hair. Faith picked up the hairbrush that was thrown at her and brushed her long silky black hair before putting it up in a tight bun. She never liked having her hair down.

As the girls continued to groom themselves, a knock at the door disturbed them.

"Milady's, Arthur has requested your presence!" Jols shouted through the thin wood door.

* * *

The knights were sitting around the table, drinking and laughing. All except for Tristan, who was too busy polishing a bright red apple.

"The ladies are very strange ones. There clothing is not of our land, and Lady Miracle has the most astonishing hair color!" Arthur exclaimed to Lancelot. The two were discussing the strange four girls when Jols entered.

"Arthur, the ladies are cleaned and properly dressed. They wait in the hall." Jols said calmly.

"Send them in." Arthur replied. Jols nodded his head and left, returning a few minutes later with four girls that the knights barely recognized. Lancelot found himself staring at the bronze colored one, thinking how beautiful she looked in the white gown.

"Maladies, you look beautiful." Arthur commented while looking each of the girls over slowly.

"Thank you Milord." Miracle said with a bow. Destiny and Hope both did the same while Faith stared at Arthur with a look like '_Do I look like I'm gonna bow to you?'_

"Now that you are here, I would like to know who you all are and why you are here." Arthur said. Miracle nodded her head and took a seat at the table, followed by Destiny who sat next to her, and Faith who sat next to Tristan. Crossing her arms and leaning back, Faith propped her feet up on the table, revealing that she had black combat boots on under her dress. Hope smirked and sat in Lancelot's lap. Lancelot looked up at her, slightly surprised, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course you already know that my name is Miracle Star. The girl next to me with the curly brown hair is Destiny Delaever, but we all call her Des." Miracle began. "The girl in his lap." Miracle pointed to Lancelot. "Is Hope Derised, we all call her by her given name though." Miracle smiled and stuck her tongue out at Hope.

"And what of the one sitting next to me?" Tristan asked. Faith looked sideways at him and smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know." Faith said glaring at him.

"Then let this curiosity kill the cat and not me." Tristan replied.

"Smartass…"Faith mumbled.

"That's Faith Dedicednu. She's the…timid one of our group. She only speaks when needed, and half the time it's in riddles or some weird saying. We call her Fai most of the time." Miracle said as she glared over at Faith, whose dress had slid down her legs revealing her bare thighs.

"Such strange names…Strange clothing…and strange hair. Tell me Milady Star, where to you come from?" Arthur asked.

Miracle grew silent and she turned and looked to her older sister Des for an answer. Destiny looked at her confused for a second, before shrugging her shoulders with a look like _'Hey, you're the peacemaker!'_

"We hail from Gondor, The castle of the lands across the seas." Faith calmly said.

"You're from across the great sea, what business do you have here?" Faith didn't recognize that voice that spoke to her, so looking up across the table, she realized it was the silent man known as Dagonet.

"Aha! The tall big man speaks….I was beginning to think you were a mute!" Destiny shouted.

"Our business here is our own. All we ask for is food and shelter." Faith said. She glanced at Tristan out of the corner of her eye and saw that even though his bangs covered his eyes, she could still see him eyeing her thighs. 'What is he looking at?' She thought to herself 'I'm not the one with an amazing body like Hopes.' And it was true. Faith was actually the chubby one of the group. She had thick thighs, big hips, pudgy stomach, and huge breast. A lot of men who liked there women with meat, found her attractive. But most of the time, she was the one sitting back and watching her three sisters get all the attention.

The subject of where the girls had come from and why they were there was quickly forgotten as servants served goblets of ale. Lancelot was occupying himself by sucking on Hope's neck, while Arthur stared at them with a very disapproving look on his face.

Miracle and Destiny had moved and were sitting on the opposite sides of Gawain and Galahad. Gawain stared a Destiny, eyeing her body. Destiny was rather small and scrawny. She had very small hips, and small breast. After watching her, Gawain had come to the conclusion that she had a fat ass. Which was ok with him, he liked, no he loved, women with big asses.

The doors to the fortress hall swung open and the bishop's aide waltzed in. "His Eminence, Bishop Germanius." The man said. The Bishop entered and the knights rise to meet him. The Bishop stopped and stared at the round table astonished.

"A round table?" The bishop's aide began. "What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must all first be equal." Jols said as he walked into the room.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you." The Bishop said as he glanced over the table.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years Bishop." Arthur replied.

"Of course." The Bishop spoke as he lifted a goblet from a silver platter. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted. To you, noble knights, your final days as servants to the Empire."

"Day. Not days." Lancelot said looking up from his cup. The bishop smiled and the knights sat back down, Hope sitting right back in Lancelot's lap.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted toward our Savior, or-" The bishop began to speak but was interrupted by Arthur.

"They retain the religions of there forefathers. I've never questioned that." Arthur said.

"Oh-of course, of course. They are pagans." The bishop said and the knights shifted uneasily in there seats. "For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you, Arthur. Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been of great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Arthur replied smiling.

"Ah- Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero.  
In Rome, you will live out your days in honor. And wealth." The bishop exclaimed and Lancelot looked away, disgusted.

"Alas." The bishop began sighing. "Alas we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door." The bishop's aide placed a box with the knights discharge papers at the bishop's side.

"Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." The bishops said as the knights stood in protest.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore.  
I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." The bishop said as he opened the box.

"Saxons?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun." The bishop replied.

"Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said.

"And only kill everything." Gawain said grimly.

"So you'll just... leave the land to the Woad's. I risked my life for nothing." Galahad shouted. The bishop smiled strenuously.

"Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander." The bishop said as he sat down, the knights still standing and watching. "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur said looking around the table.

A loud bang sounded through the room and Lancelot spoke. "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Taking a sip from his goblet, he grabbed Hope's hand turned to leave the room.

Dagonet patted Bors on the shoulder and said "Let it go, Bors." He then too left, followed by Miracle, Gawain, Galahad, and Destiny dragging Faith out of the room.

Once the doors were closed, the knights headed towards the tavern, Hope and Miracle in tow with them. Destiny and Faith lingered behind, unnoticed by all the knights accept for Tristan.

Faith squatted down in front of the door, her scar covered knees sticking out through the slits in her dress. "Tell me again why were listening in on there conversation Des."

Destiny smirked at her and leaned against the door beside her. "Because maybe there was something that really happened, that wasn't in the movie." Destiny stated. "Speaking of movies! Were from Gondor! You stupid Lord of the Rings fan!"

From the shadows Tristan watched them _closely_. _'Movie?'_ He thought to himself. _'What is tis movie they speak of?' _He stared at the girls intently, and saw that there were scars on there arms and shoulders. The scars were a light pink against Destiny's almond colored skin, and they were light purple on Faith's snowy white pale skin. They were light scars, but they could be seen if one paid enough attention.

"Gah!" Destiny shouted in frustration. "I can't hear a damn thing….stupid Arthur and his quiet squeaky mouse voice." Destiny growled and kicked the door, and started hopping up and down holding her foot.

Faith looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "You definitely need to find your Oreos…Without those bloody cookies; it's like you on your damn period!" Faith shouted as she stood up and flattened out her dress. She paused, her hands on her bare thigh. She felt as though someone was watching her, watching her from the shadows. She turned and stared into the darkness which hid Tristan.

Tristan's breath hitched in his throat. She had spotted him, known he was there. No one has ever found him, unless he wanted to be found. He saw her eyes, searching the darkness for any sign of life. He watched her hand slip under her dress, and return with a shining silver dagger.

At first Tristan was sure that if he didn't step out from the shadows, the woman known as Faith, or Fai, would kill him. But to his surprise she turned and handed the dagger to Destiny.

"Here. Keep this with you. I have a feeling your going to need it." Faith said as Destiny took the dagger and slipped it under skirt, into a sheath that was strapped to her thigh.

Tristan watched the two of them walk around the corner. Sighing, he stepped out from the shadows and went to walk over to the door, when he felt cold steel pressing against his neck. On reflex he unsheathed his dagger from his chest and pressed it against the side of the person standing behind him.

"Meow…" A voice purred into his ear, the feel of hot breath against his neck made him shiver slightly. The dagger lowered from his neck, and Tristan turned to see who it was behind him.

He turned to meet the cold gray blue eyes of Faith. "How did you do that?" he asked her. She smirked and sheathed her dagger before beginning to walk off.

"For me to know…and you to find out." She called to him over her shoulder before turning the corner. Leaving a very confused Tristan behind.

* * *

Faith exited the warmth of the building and was enveloped in a sudden coldness. Outside, Destiny, Hope, and Miracle were waiting for her. Miracle was whispering to Hope about something while Destiny looked around her in a paranoid state.

"Fai, it's about time you joined us." Destiny shouted at her through clenched teeth.

"Keep it down Des!" Hope said as she huddled with Miracle for warmth. Destiny growled before walking over and standing next to Faith.

"So what's the plan?" Destiny asked looking up at the older girl.

"The plan…" Faith sighed "I'm going to go ahead of you guys, see if I can get to Marius estate before the knights. I'll try and get the villagers to go ahead and begin heading back. That way we can save Arthur some time."

"What about the dungeons?" Miracle asked.

"The dungeons…I will not mess with them, It was Arthur's faith to meet Guinevere and realize the roman's weren't all that loyal to god, I will not change that." Faith answered.

"What will you have us do while you go off and play hero?" Destiny snarled.

"You will travel with the knights of course. I will wait for you at Marius's estate. If I'm not there, go on without me." Faith replied. Miracles head snapped up and she stared at Faith with big blue eyes.

"What do you mean if your not there? Of course you'll be there, don't joke around like something will happen to you!" Miracle hissed.

"Miracle I cannot defeat every enemy that comes at me. I am only human, I am not a super being like you make me out to be in the non existing world in your head that consist of nothing but flowers and unicorns." Faith growled. "You will do what I say! If I'm not there, you will leave and not look back! Those are your orders, and you _will_ obey them."

Sighing in frustration, Faith pushed past Hope and Miracle and headed towards the rooms they were to share. She grabbed Hope's duffel bag, thinking it was hers, before she headed towards the stables to leave.

* * *

Ok so is it getting better?or worse? Let me know!

jessipurr


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Faith stood outside the stall of a beautiful black stallion, staring into his dark eyes. She was having second thoughts about going ahead of the group. What if something happened to Des while she was gone? She couldn't lose her best friend who was basically her sister. She sighed and opened the stall door and grabbed the reins of the horse.

If she left now, hopefully she could reach Marius's estate in a day or two if she didn't stop for rest. Deep in thought, she picked up the duffel bag that lay on the ground, and led the horse out of the stables. She didn't notice that someone was in the shadows watching her and that she had grabbed the wrong duffel bag.

…

The air was filled with happy festive music, Gawain chucked a knife at a board and it landed near the top. Walking over to the board, laughing and holding an ale mug, he pulled the knife out. Lancelot was sitting at a table gambling with some roman soldiers. One of the Romans reached out to take his winnings, when Lancelot embedded his dagger into the wood of the table.

"Best of three." He said smirking.

Bors was at the back of the bar, carrying for his baby and watching the other knights having fun. Vanora walked over towards the table where Lancelot sat, holding an ale pitcher.

"Who wants another drink?" She asked before she was yanked into Lancelot's lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me, huh?" He said trying to kiss her neck. Rolling her eyes, Vanora smacked him and said through gritted teeth.

"My lover is watching you."

Lancelot looked back at Bors with a cocky smile on his face. He saw Bors look down at his baby and Lancelot couldn't help but laugh. Bors looked down at his baby who actually seemed to be laughing at him instead of crying.

"You look nothing like him, your all Bors." Bors said with a smile quickly spreading across his face.

Galahad chucked a dagger at the board and it landed in the center. Gawain blew a raspberry as Tristan came up behind Galahad and threw a dagger at the board that landed in the hilt of Galahads.

"Tristan" Galahad said in surprise.

"How do you do that?" Gawain asked.

"I aim for the middle." Tristan said pointing at the board with an apple in his hand. Suddenly a dagger whizzed past Tristan's head and went through his apple. Highly pissed off, Tristan turned around to see who it was. To his surprise it was Destiny.

"I aim for the middle…that is so gay! You stupid hippie! Think you're so cool because you can throw a dagger! And you have braids in your hair! Your almost more girly then Gawain! But Gawains sexy girly! Your just creepy girly!" Destiny shouted. She hadn't found her Oreo's yet and she was still very cranky.

"Jesus Des, leave the man alone!" Hope said as she passed by, making her way towards Lancelot.

"Nooooooo! You can't tell me what to do you conniving whore! Why don't you go shove your viberator up your ass!" Destiny shouted in anger. Growling, she pushed the bar maiden that was sitting in Gawains lap onto the floor. "He's my butt monkey bitch!" She shouted before plopping herself on his lap.

Gawain looked over at Tristan for help, but Tristan was too busy looking at his apple with sad puppy dog eyes. Hope, who had ignored Destiny's last comment, was busy trying to convince Lancelot to just give up the gambling game and find more _'interesting'_ things to do.

Miracle walked up and stood beside Galahad with her arms crossed over her chest. Galahad glanced over at her curiously, before taking a sip of his ale. He noticed that she was staring down at the ground; he looked down and saw that she was staring at her feet. Tilting his head to the side, he tried to figure out what was so interesting about them.

….

Vanora walked back towards the bar, placing her ale pitcher on the bar top as Dagonet walked up.

"Ugh, they want more" She complained to her lover.

"Here. Be a mother to your son." Bors said handing the baby over to his lover after placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Dagonet, where've you been? We got plans to make." Bors said to Dagonet as he picked up a mug and gulped down some ale.

Bors started pushing Vanora towards the center of the bar.

"Here please. Sing." He commanded.

"No!" She shouted.

"It's a last-"

"No!"

"Come on-"

"I'm trying to work-"

"SHUTUP! Vanora will sing." Bors shouted as he pushed Vanora forward who was laughing nervously.

"Sing about home!" Galahad shouted.

"Don't drop the baby!" Gawain shouted from behind Destiny's bushy hair.

Vanora reluctantly stood forward and began to sing.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains_

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...

Miracle looked up from the ground, knowing she would see Arthur standing a couple of feet away from then. She stared at him and watched as he watched his knights. His eyes were filled with sadness, regret, and pain, she felt the need to walk over to him and tell him it would all be okay.

_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain_

We will go home  
We will go home...

"Arthur!" Jols shouted.

"Arthur!" Galahad shouted, happy to see him. Arthur approaches them and Bors and Vanora kiss.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked, half drunk.

"RUUUUUUUUSSSS!" Bors shouted as he walked over. Lancelot walked over, looking skeptically at Arthur.

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur calmly said.

"Drink." Bors said drinking an imaginary mug of ale, causing Galahad to laugh.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome, before our freedom can be granted." The knights laughed, thinking that Arthur was just joking. "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons.  
Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the roman's take care of their own." Said Bors.

"Above the wall is woad territory" Gawain stated rather drunk.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad slurred.

"Every knight here has laid there life on the line for you" Bors said pointing his finger at Arthur. "For you. And now instead of freedom, you want more blood! Our blood! Do you think more of roman blood then you do ours!" Bors shouted.

"Bors, these are our orders." Arthur calmly spoke. "We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-"

"**I'm a free man!** I will choose my own fate!" Bors shouted back at him. A baby began to cry in the background as Tristan spoke.

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you – stay home."

"Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad shouted as he moved forward to grab Tristan. Lancelot grabbed him before speaking.

"Enough, enough-"

"**I've got something to live for!" **Galahad shouted.

"The romans have broken their word." Dagonet spoke. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started to walk off but turned and looked at Bors. "Bors, you coming?" He asked.

"Of course I'm coming! Cant let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" He shouted. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Tristan followed Dagonet to go pack. Bors turned and followed him, mumbling under his breath "Vanora'll kill me."

Arthur shook his head and looked up at Gawain. "And you Gawain?" he asked.

Gawain sighed then nodded his head. "I'm with you." He looked over at Galahad before saying. "Galahad as well."

Galahad looked up at his friend in disbelief, before laughing and taking the bottle of wine he was drinking and smashing it on the ground. The bottle shattered and Gawain and Galahad left.

"Were with you as well Arthur." Arthur turned to see Miracle, Destiny, and Hope standing behind him.

"No. I cannot allow for more lives to be in danger then necessary." He calmly said. He noticed that one of the girls was missing. "Where is Faith?" He asked.

"Oh shut your mouth you cock juggling thunder cunt!" Destiny shouted "You have no control over us, and were going with you! So, suck it up buttercup!"

"She decided to return home" Hope said laughing. It was times like these that she was happy that Destiny had such a crude and rude attitude. Arthur stared in shock at Destiny from all the foul things she was saying.

"_Cunt_? What is this _cunt _you speak of?" Lancelot asked.

Hope smiled wickedly. "Don't worry baby, I'll show you what a cunt is later on tonight." She winked at him, and blushed slightly when he winked back. Arthur turned and left and headed towards the stables. Miracle and Destiny went to follow Galahad and Gawain. Hope watched Lancelot follow Arthur and decided she would just go and wait in his room for him.

…

"How could you make a decision like that for me!" Galahad was shouting and pushing Gawain when Miracle and Destiny found them. Gawain was just standing there and taking all the hits that Galahad threw at him. Miracle rushed forward and grabbed Galahads arm, only to be thrown down to the ground.

She whimpered slightly in pain, hoping that Destiny didn't hear her. But Destiny did hear her; highly pissed off she rushed forward and tackled Galahad to the ground. She raised her fist in the air, ready to hit him, when she felt herself being lifted up off him like she was as light as a feather.

Then as quickly as she was picked up, she was being carried away. Des looked at the fading image of Miracle a confused look on her face. _'I think I had too much ale...' _she thought to herself.

Rubbing her eyes, she started kicking and screaming, shouting the foulest words she could think of. The impact of the ground came all too soon, and she found herself looking up at Gawain.

"Ouch! Bad monkey!" she shouted as she stood up and started rubbing her butt. Gawain shook his head before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. "Hey! Where do you think your going with me! You better not be the original R-Kelly! Were gonna have some problems if you plan to record me naked!" Gawain looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

He thought, _'what does that mean?'_

When they reached Gawains door, he kicked it open and walked in. He threw Destiny down on the bed, and she scrambled up into a sitting position and looked up at him. He stared her straight in the eyes and began to take his clothes.

"What are you doing…?" Destiny asked slightly confused. "Oh! You want to have sex with me! Hmm….let me think…I'm drunk, your sexy, I just met you, your sexy…It's the perfect setting!" She shouted as she began to take her clothes off as well.

….

Hope lay in Lancelot's bed naked, her eyes were closed and her hair was splayed out across the pillows. She was fast asleep, and didn't even notice Lancelot come in. He smirked when he saw her waiting in his bed for him. He quietly removed his clothes and slipped under the fur covers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly in her sleep and subconsciously rolled her hips against his hardening erection. Lancelot froze, and decided it was time to wake her up. Sliding his hand up her stomach, Hope jerked awake and rolled over to look at him.

"Oh…Hey there you gorgeous thing you." Hope playfully said as she leaned up to kiss him. A cocky smile formed on Lancelot's face as he rolled over on top of her. He leaned down and suckled on her neck softly as he settled himself between her legs.

Twenty minutes later the room was filled with the musky smell of sex, and both were breathing heavily. Hope was moaning Lancelot's name as her orgasm hit her and Lancelot bit into her shoulder as he came inside her. They collapsed on top of each other, there bodies covered in sweat.

….

Miracle looked up from the ground at Galahad. He was staring down at her with a confused and hurt look on his face. She knew that he was drunk, and that he didn't mean to throw her to the ground, but she couldn't help but be mad at him. He extended his hand out to her, and she took it.

He easily lifted her from the ground. He stared into her sparkling green eyes, the green of her eyes reminding him of the rolling green hills that surrounded his home. Growling, he yanked his hand away from her and stomped away. Leaving Miracle behind.

He hated Arthur. He hated the romans. He hated Gawain. Right now he just hated everyone. He headed towards the practice ring; wanting to relieve some stress. When he arrived he saw that Tristan was there practicing his archery.

"I'm sorry" Galahad said as he stood next to Tristan. Ignoring his apology, Tristan shot another arrow.

"Those girls…What do you make of them?" Tristan asked.

"There interesting, rather unusual though. Gawain and that obnoxious one seem to be getting along, and so does Hope and Lancelot. Faith is quiet, and Miracle seems like the most normal one of the bunch." Galahad replied.

"Where is Faith?" Tristan asked.

"She decided to return home early or something like that. I think she went out to slaughter some poor innocent villager for fun." Galahad said jokingly.

"Indeed." Tristan said as he shot another arrow, that split through the last one he shot. Galahad stared in amazement and turned to congratulate Tristan, but found that he had disappeared.

…..

The tight revealing dress that Faith wore was making it difficult for her to travel. She was about to turn into an ice cube from the freezing weather that surrounded her. She pulled her horse to a halt and dismounted him. She grabbed the duffel bag from the saddle and unzipped it.

As soon as it opened she knew it wasn't her bag. _'How could I not of noticed this before?'_ she asked herself, _'My bag isn't pink!' _Rummaging through the bag, she found that there were two different outfits; a denim mini skirt with a red halter top, that had black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat that went with it. The other outfit was a pair of tight fitting black jeans, a red tank top, and black zip up hoodie. She decided to go with the jeans and hoodie.

Pulling everything on, she saw that the outfit was much tighter on her then on Hope, and that her breast were practically falling out of the tank top. She zipped the hoodie up all the way and pulled her combat boots on over her jeans. She tossed the dress into the duffel bag and zipped it up. Undoing her hair, it fell down pass her butt. Brushing through the tangles, she redid it in a tight bun.

She stood to climb back onto her horse when she heard the sound of rustling of leaves. She dropped the duffel bag and looked around her. Hearing people whispering, she walked towards the tree and was about to walk around the tree trunk when she was struck in the back of the head with a blunt object.

The last thing she remembered seeing was some old guy with a very dirty face looking down at her.

…

Ok…phew big update. Alright so, hope you guys likely the update! And I've decided that Hope Lancelot and Gawain Destiny are must. But I'm going to let you guys decided who Faith and Miracle should be in. The girls can either be with Arthur, Galahad, or Tristan. If there with Arthur; don't forget that that means I'm going to break there heart so Arthur will be with Guinevere, so I don't change the movie much lol. But let me know in your reviews!

**Jessipurr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_Faith…" _An angelic voice cried out to her in her dream. She rolled over and groaned from the pain that jolted through her back.

_"Faith…My darling child, wake up." _The voice pleaded with her. Faith squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She recognized that voice and if it was the person she thought it was, she didn't want to be asleep much longer.

_" Damnit wakeup now!" _The voice screamed at her as she felt something crack against her backside. Her eyes fluttered open to complete and total darkness. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. She could just barely make out the figure of what looked to be a man standing in the corner opposite of her.

"Who are you?" She asked while she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. She quickly scolded herself when she discovered that her hands were covered in dirt and blood. _'Great now my face is covered in god knows what…'_ She mumbled to herself.

"That is none of your concern my child." A scratchy voice replied. "For someone so smart, you're asking the wrong questions."

"Oh yeah?" Faith snorted "Am I supposed to ask how to find my way home, and you tell me to follow the yellow brick road?"

"Yellow brick road?" The voice asked back "I have never heard of such a road."

"Dude…I'm so not in Candace anymore." Faith groaned.

"_Dude_? I am not a _dude_!" The voice shouted at her.

"Can we just get back to what we were discussing before you insulted my intelligence?" Faith suggested.

"Yes, yes of course." The voice responded and Faith rolled her eyes. "Faith, you were brought here, from your time and world, to save the lives that will be unfairly taken. You will face many trials, including love-"

"Wait a minute, did you just say love!" Shouted Faith as she stood up and held the wall for support.

"Uh…yes?" The voice answered back timidly.

"Oh hells no. Listen, I think you got the wrong girl. See, I'm Faith. I'm not Destiny, Miracle or Hope. I'm Faith. And Faith doesn't fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't!"

"Is it because you're afraid of letting someone in?"

"……."

"I assume my assumption is correct."

"No its not! I can fall in love, I just chose not to. I don't have time for a relationship, and I don't need one when at anytime I could die." Faith growled. Her eyes had finally adjusted and she could see that the person she had been talking to was no other then Merlin himself.

"Faith…You and your sisters were brought here for a purpose. Rather your purpose is to stay here and love someone, or die in battle, I do not know. But you must open your heart, let down the barriers that surround your heart that keep you from loving others. The trials you are going to face will be hard and difficult. You could die at any given moment, do not die and leave things unsaid."

"You know what, this whole big dramatic speech thing, so does not work on me. Try it on Miracle, she'll take you serious." Said Faith as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to lean against the stone wall behind her.

"You're not afraid to die."

"No I'm not. I will not run from faith, if it is my destiny to die." She replied coldly.

"Though you claim my words are wasted on you, I believe they are not. Somewhere deep inside you, you want to feel what its like to be loved once more. You lost all faith that love ever existed when your mother died." Merlin calmly said.

"And what do you know of my mother!" snarled Faith.

"I know that you think her death is your fault. I know that the memory of her slicing her wrists open is embedded in your mind. I know that you think if you fall in love, the person will just die and leave you with a broken heart. I know that the great strong, powerful, emotionless Faith is really afraid of having her heart broken into pieces again. You built barriers around your heart to keep emotions out, you only speak when you feel it is necessary."

"Child, you are not as mysterious as you think you are. You are just a puzzle waiting to be solved. And I just happen to be a very intelligent person who just solved the puzzle, and met the end of the maze."

"Ya know what! Shut up you cracker ass fool, you don't know shit about me!" Faith shouted in defense. Merlin tilted his head down and slowly shook it. He sighed and turned to the barred cell door that was beside him.

"Perhaps I do not _know_ about you Faith, but I know who _you_ really are." Merlin called over his shoulder before he exited the prison cell.

Faith stared at the door stunned, sliding down the stone wall to sit on the floor. She felt hot tears trickling down her filth covered face. The memories of her mother were enough to make her break down and cry.

Deciding she wouldn't let her enemy see her cry, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Glancing around the cell, she saw that there were bones scattered all over the floor, rats scurrying around her, a bright pink duffel bag, bones of dead rats. _'Wait…bright pink duffel bag!' _She screamed at herself. Jumping from her sitting position, she crawled across the dirty floor and yanked the duffel bag towards her.

_'There must be something in here…'_ Faith began to rummage around the bag to see I there was anything that she had missed before. _'Aha!'_ Faith mentally congratulated herself when she felt something round in her hand. At first she though it was a weapon of some sort, but when she pulled it out, she couldn't help but scream and throw it across the room.

"Oh my god Hope! A dildo! What the fuck!" She screamed.

Calming herself, she timidly reached into the bag and began to feel around some more. She felt a square smooth object in her hand, and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to pull it out. Deciding that it couldn't be any worse then a dildo, she pulled her hand free from the bag.

It appeared that she had found Hope's neon pink cell phone that had a hello kitty charm dangling from it. Doing a slight mental victory dance, she turned the cell phone and prayed to god that she could magically text message Miracle's cell phone.

She scrolled down the list of contacts and saw that Destiny's name was there. _'When did Des get a cell phone?' _She thought, _'Oh yeah, we all got cell phones, I just refuse to use mine because Hope made mine bright pink…evil rug muncher she is!'_ She decided to click on Des's name and quickly typed in **HELP! WOADS CAPTURED ME!**

She heard the sound of voices and people walking towards her, so she quickly pressed the send button and hoped that this would work. She dropped the cell phone in the duffel bag, and noticed something else as well. A square red container. Curious, she picked it up and opened it.

"Aha! So Hopey took Des's Oreos…Oh Des is going to be so pissed!"

* * *

Destiny silently crept out of the Gawain's room and across the hall to the room she shared with her sisters. When Gawain had started taking his clothes off, at first she though they were going to have mad passionate rough sex. But instead she ended sitting there and listening to him complain and whine about everything. And about how life just wasn't fair.

_'Who would of thought that under the touch exterior, he was just a big teddy bear…' _she thought to herself as she slowly opened the door to her room, _'I shall call him…Tinkie Winkie!'_

She snickered to herself as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she wasn't expecting to see Miracle sitting up in the bed, gossiping with hope.

"Oh my god! He was really ten inches long!" exclaimed Miracle.

"Totally. I thought he wouldn't fit! But damn, did he prove me wrong. And let me tell you, he isn't surrounded by women just because of his looks, that man is a sex god! The things he can do with his tongue!" said Hope as she stuck her tongue out and mimicked a circular motion Lancelot had done to her.

"Wow" Miracle said dreamily.

"Oh ew Hope, don't share your sex life with us, its bad enough I had to listen to it!" Destiny whined as she plopped down on one of the beds.

"Des baby you're just jealous because my man had a nice long hard rod, while your men had a nice long _emotional_ talk" Hope giggled.

"Argh! I'm so desperate for sex! I'll even sleep with Dagonet at this point!" Destiny groaned, but then jumped slightly when she felt something vibrating against her thigh. "Hello!" She screamed she lifted her dress up and yanked her cell phone from between her legs.

Hope stared at her with wide eyes. "You keep your cell phone in your panties?" She asked.

"No. I strap my cell phone to my thigh along with my daggers. That way I never lose it." Destiny replied as she pressed the green button on her red cell phone. "Aw Hope you didn't have to send me a text message." Destiny cooed.

"I didn't." Hope replied slightly confused.

"Well I was wondering why you would send me a text message _'Help Woad's captured me!' _mellow dramatic much?" Destiny said sarcastically. Hope stared at her for a minute before slipping off the side of the bed and looking around.

"Wait a minute…Where the hell is my duffel bag!" She shouted as she started thrashing around the room.

"Well…I see mine, Miracle's and Faiths." Destiny said slowly "It would seem that Faith accidentally grabbed your bag instead of hers"

"Ahhh! No, no, no, no!" shouted Hope as she collapsed to the floor all dramatic like.

"God damn it Hope, it's not the end of the world!" Destiny said.

"Language!" Miracle piped up.

"Bite me." Destiny replied. "Well seeing as I'm the strongest fighter here, and I'm the second best tracker. How about I just saddle up my stuff and go retrieve my sexy little minx?"

"Sexy little minx?" asked Hope as she pulled herself up from the dirty ground.

"Don't ask. If I call her that, it gets her angry, and then she gives me a cookie to go away." Destiny replied happily.

"You and your cookies. It's absolutely ridiculous." Hope stated.

"You and your Midol. It's absolutely needed!" Destiny shouted as she ran out the room. "See ya later alligator!"

"Argh! Get back here and fight me like a man!" Hope shouted. Destiny ran back into the room, grabbed the first duffel bag she saw, thinking it was hers. She stuck her tongue out at Hope and ducked back out the door.

"You whore! Get back here!" Hope shouted hopelessly.

* * *

Destiny ran around the courtyard for a while before she figured out where the stables were. When she had successfully reached the stables, Des was happy to see that there was no one there. Grinning from ear to ear, she walked over to a near by stall and ducked inside it.

She saddled the black horse that was inside it, and hoisted herself up on top the stallion. Nudging the horse in the sides, she guided him out of the stables and to the gates. Leaning down, she tied her duffel bag to her saddle and told the guards that she had permission from Arthur to leave.

* * *

After many long hours of riding, the sun had finally risen from its slumber. Pulling her horse to a halt, Destiny slid off the side of the saddle and untied her duffel bag. Dropping it to the ground, she pulled the uncomfortable itchy dress over her head, not caring if anyone saw her naked.

She reached for the duffel bag on the ground, and froze when she saw the flowers all over it. _'This isn't my bag…'_ She thought to herself as she unzipped it. Groaning, she pulled out a pair of daisy duke shorts, a torn up bright red rebel T-shirt, and pair of knee high red platform boots.

"What the hell! Mira! How can you dress like this?" She mumbled to herself as she pulled on the short shorts. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that they barely covered her ass. _'Awe, c'mon! My ass is not that big!'_

Sighing, she pulled on the torn up shirt and quickly pulled on the bright red boots. She stood up and looked over herself and couldn't help but laugh at herself. _'I look like a hippie from the ghetto!'_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her previous clothing and tossed it into the bag.

Grabbing the reins of her horse, she led him over into the trees so he could relax in the shade. Smiling, she plopped down on the ground and leaned back against an old tree trunk. She turned around and looked around her, checking her surroundings to make sure she wasn't in danger.

Content, she crossed her arms over her chest and let her eyes drift close. AS she slowly drifted to sleep, she didn't notice the roman soldiers that were approaching her from behind.

* * *

"Oh my god! That fucking rat is as big as Des's butt! What the hell are you feeding it? Toxic waste from the power plants!" Faith was shouting as she jumped around the dungeon trying to find a way to get away from the mutated rat that was chasing her.

The cell door creaked open, and Faith rushed out of the dungeon before the rat could snack on her toes. Breathing heavily she slammed the door shut and turned to come face to face with Merlin.

"Faith, you are going to go with my men to meet the knights in the forest. One of my sources has informed me that they will be passing through our land. You will get cleaned up and dressed before leaving." Merlin said. Before Faith could respond, she was being dragged away by two woad women.

Two hours later, Faith had been bathed in a tub of hot steaming water that was filled with rose petals. Her hair had also been washed and all the knots had been combed out. The woad women absolutely refused to braid her hair; they claimed it was way too beautiful to be hidden.

Finally, Faith walked out of a huge tent that she figured was the bathing house, sporting a very short brown leather skirt, brown leather top similar to the one Guinevere wore in battle, and her black combat boots.

Faith knew her hair was really long, but not long enough to reach the back of her knees. Her long shiny black hair pretty much covered her whole backside. Groaning in frustration, she braiding small little braids in random places in her hair. She finished just in time before she was yanked onto a horse by a blond headed woad man who was almost completely naked.

The woad man tied her wrist together with rope, and wrapped a piece of cloth around her head, gagging her. Faith silently thought to herself _'Better then playing hide and go eat with splinter'_

* * *

Destiny slowly rolled over, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm, and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out the decaying bodies of people that once lived, lying on the ground all around her. Slowly sitting up, she crawled over to her cell door and looked through the rusted bars.

A high pitched scream filled the room, and Destiny looked up to see a small boy lying on a table with some contraption on his arm. It became apparent that his fingers were being pulling out of place from the stomach turning popping noise Destiny could hear. Destiny gasped when the sudden realization of where she was hit her.

'_Oh no…I'm in Marius's dungeon!'_

* * *

**A/N:** Muahahahahaha!...Sorry it took so long to update, had a little trouble trying to figure some things out. Plus my little hell demon brother came home, and he wont let me anywhere near the computer! GRRR! I stab him with a spork! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Love all my faithful reviewers! I really do!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was early in the morning as Arthur walked into the stables already dressed for the upcoming mission. He stopped just inside the stable doors to see Galahad prancing around on his white horses in circles. Galahad looked angrily at Arthur and pulled his horse to a halt; Arthur looked back at him blandly and started to walk into the stables. Galahad, still angry, kicked his horse to a gallop around the stables encircling Arthur as he walked further into the stables.

Arthur looked around the stables, and saw that Hope and Miracle were already there, dressed and ready to go. He noticed that there clothing was different from they were wearing last night. Miracle wore a pair of black baggy Capri's and a black zip up hoodie that had ACDC written across the top of it in big red letters. She wore a pair of black and red vans to match her assemble. From the way the clothes fitted her, it was very apparent that the clothes were not hers.

Hope was wearing a black and purple pirate shirt. The sleeves were long, puffy, and black. A purple corset was pulled on over it, the bottom of both shirts torn off. To match her outfit, she had a pair of baggy black pants that had a purple sash lacing through the belt loops. The shirts, as well as the pants, were both too big for her small frame.

Arthur turned away from the girls and stood next to Jols, looking his knights over once more. He glanced to the side to see Bishop Germanius, two roman soldiers, and his servant Horton enter the stables. The bishop looked up at Arthur, then turned away to look at Miracle and Hope. He looked back once more, a shocked look covering his face.

A half dressed Bors pulls his sword up off the bench and Gawain continues on shining his sword. Dagonet walked up behind the bishop and deliberately bumped into his shoulder, causing the Bishop to glare at him. Dagonet turned and glared back at him three times worse. Bors stood as the bishop stepped in front the benches that the knights were gathered around. Tristan admired his blade as an uncomfortable and sinister feeling permeates as the silence lengthens, then finally, Germanius spoke.

"To represent the holy court, my secretary, Horton…"The bishop stopped and looked around for Horton. "Horton?" He asked before the scrawny man walked forward. "Will accompany you with your quest."

"Jols, find him a horse." Arthur said, staring at the bishop. Gawain stabbed a knife into the bench as Jols departed to find a horse for rat face.

"This way" Jols called over his shoulder, and Horton squeezed past the Bishop to follow Jols.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." Bishop Germanius said.

Arthur stepped forward and spoke. "My duty is also to my men."

"Then get them home." The bishop replied smugly. Arthur glared at him before turning and walking off.

Miracle finished attaching a sword to her waist, and a few daggers to her belt, and watched as Hope played with her boobs, trying to make them look bigger in the shirt. She glanced over to the knights and noted there sad yet pissed off faces. She decided she could at least try and lighten the mood and asked.

"Does anybody know how to play I-Spy?"

* * *

Faith was jerked from her slumber when the woad man she was riding with yanked her from the horse. He was dragging her along the ground by the rope that was tied around her wrist, the rope rubbing up against her skin and leaving burn marks. She groaned in pain as the man dragging her jerked her upwards.

She was now face to face with the man that Arthur had spared when retrieving Bishop Germanius. He spat on her face, and then gave her a toothy grin before pushing her to the ground. Faith looked up, her hair covering her eyes. She could see that a group of woad's had gathered around her, all of them glaring down angrily at her.

Before she knew what was happening, they were all kicking her around, and laughing while doing so. Involuntarily, she whimpered in pain and tried to curl up into a ball. She silently told herself that the pain streaking through her body was nothing compared to the pain she experienced when she was being trained. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she bit her bottom lip to hold back from crying. She refused to let anyone see her cry.

* * *

**"GOD DAMNIT!" **a cry of pain filled the dead silent dungeon. Destiny was withering in pain on top of a table that was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. The old scrawny monk had a dagger in his hand and was slowly, painfully, covering a bloody cross into her stomach. She figured this must be a new form of torture he came up with late in the night. He had already popped her fingers out of place, and broken her arm and ankle.

"You will not swear against the lord!" The monk shouted at her before slapping her across the face with her own belt. He threw the dagger aside and began laughing as he yanked her down from the table and tossed her into the closest cell.

Destiny rolled and hit the wall pretty hard against her broken arm. She whimpered in pain as she tried to sit up, but stop when she felt cold fingers against her backside.

"You shouldn't move…It will only make things worse." A soft voice whispered into her ear. Destiny turned to see it was Guinevere who she was now sharing a cell with. The older woman smiled sweetly at her, and pulled her into her lap. Destiny stiffened up at first, not really comfortable with this position. She would have lodged complaints, but her throat was too dry to say anything.

The dungeon was a very cold place, and Destiny often found herself shivering at night. But in Guinevere's arms, the heat was just radiating off of her, and Destiny was pretty sure this was the warmest she had been since she arrived here.

* * *

"Woad's. They're tracking us."

"Where?"

"Everywhere"

Woad's were crawling through the underbrush, carrying there weapons with them. The horses were getting slightly spooked and started to fidget. The knights, and the girls, were alert and looking from side to side. Suddenly arrows that seemed to have prickly vines attached to them, shot out blocking the knights' path.

"Get Back!" Lancelot shouted as he tried to steer his horse around.

"Get back!" Bors shouted over his shoulder to Miracle and Hope.

Both girls already knew that was going to happen, but they still jumped in surprise. They turned there horses around and took off down a different path that was to there right. Both of them failed to notice that the knights went in a whole complete different direction, trying to find an alternate path.

* * *

The knights were cornered and completely surrounded by woad's. Arthur drew Excalibur while the other knights each drew there own individual weapon. Arthur stared into the face of the woad he had spared. The woad's eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain shouted. The woad drew his bow back, ready to shoot Arthur, but then a horn blew in the distance. The woad's lowered there weapons and backed away into the shadows.

"Inish! Devil ghost!" Dagonet shouted.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked curiously.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur replied solemnly. The knights looked around them suspiciously, not lowering there weapons quite yet. Bors, who was near the back, noticed that there was something missing.

"Where is Miracle and Hope?"

* * *

"Argh! Miracle this is your entire fault!" Hope shouted in frustration.

"What! It is not! You're the one who was like 'Run Miracle, Run!" Miracle cried out over her shoulder.

"Why would I being telling you to run! Idiot, you're on a horse!" Hope shouted.

"Shhhh…The scary blue people might hear us Hopey!"

"Oh my god…you're scared of them?"

"Well yeah…They have axes!"

"You're scared of a guy with an axe, but when a man pulls a gun on you, you just throw muffins at him!"

"I only did that once!" Miracle whined. Hope snorted and turned her head away, she noticed that there was another path leading from the one they were on. Shrugging, she turned her horse down the path when she reached it.

"Hey where are you going?" Miracle asked.

"Where ever…now be a smart person for once and follow me!" Not waiting for a reply, Hope trotted down the path on her horse. Random branches jutted out into the path, causing Hope and Miracle both to duck down to avoid being hit. The path slowly became darker and darker, until it was pitch black and they could barely see anything. Miracle began to shiver from the chills going up her spine, and Hope glanced around nervously.

The path became smaller and smaller and to the girls it felt like they were traveling down a never ending small dark tunnel. Towards the end, Hope could see light, anxious to get out of the tunnel, she urged her horse forward and trotted faster towards the light. Behind her she could hear Miracle whining about someone or something might be waiting for them at the end of the tunnel. Instead, what they found blew there minds. The form of Faith laid on the ground, her body looked as though it was sent through a meat grinder.

Blood.

Blood was pretty much all that they could see. Her hair was matted to her head from all the blood and mud that was in it. Hope stared on in horror. She had thought that Faith was waiting for them at Marius's estate, not lying on the ground half dead. 'Who would do this to her?' She already knew the answer to the question. Hope was sure the woad's probably captured her and did this; there was no way Faith could take on a whole Woad army.

Miracle couldn't breathe from the initial shock of the scene before her eyes. She always felt as though Faith was invincible, and no one could harm her in battle. But it seemed that here, in this different time, that no matter how strong or fast Faith was, she was no match for the mysterious blue people. Miracle's eyes began to well up with tears, and she did the only thing she could thing of doing.

She screamed.

* * *

The knights had quickly found the girls when Miracle had screamed. They rushed to them, afraid that the woad's had attacked them. They were all grateful to find that the two girls were unharmed, but were surprised to see that Faith was with them.

Now the knight's were taking shelter within a grove of trees. The knights were wrapped in there cloaks in a desperate attempt to keep from getting wet. Galahad had pulled Miracle into his lap and had wrapped his cloak around her to help keep her from getting too wet. She complained for a full ten minutes before giving into the innocent pleading look on his face.

Hope was completely ignoring Lancelot, because that was the type of girl she was. She slept with him, she wouldn't lie about that. But she was the _'No-Strings-_Attached' type of girl. Lancelot didn't really mind though, he was more worried about his freedom and the safety of the men to be chasing Hope.

Dagonet had taken Faith into his care and washed her up. He was mortified to find that not only did they try to scar her on the outside; they tried to scar her on the inside as well. Bruises already covered her thighs and backside. Dagonet cradled the younger girl in his arm as if she was a newborn infant.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island." Gawain groaned "If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy."

"And that's the summer" Lancelot replied. He was leaning up against a tree, occasionally glancing at Hope, but mainly watching Dagonet bandage Faith's arm.

"The rain is good" Bors said "Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell" Dagonet slowly said as he examined a cut on Faith's shoulder blade.

"Hey Bors" Lancelot shouted across the fire "You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards with you back home?"

"Oh I'm trying to avoid that decision" Bors replied "By getting killed." Gawain laughed as he wrapped his cloak around him tighter, and Lancelot smiled.

"Dagonet" Bors said leaning over towards the tall quiet knight "She wants to get married, give the children names."

"Women" Tristan began as he sheathed his sword "The children already have names, don't they?"

"Just Gilly" Bors replied "It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers."

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot stated. The knights laughed and the girls bit them bottom lips to keep from snickering.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children." Bors said.

"You'd miss them too much" Dagonet stated.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number three. He's a good fighter." Bors said proudly.

"That's because he's mine" Lancelot snickered. Gawain almost spits in laughter.

"I'm going for a piss." Bors said before standing up and walking off. The knights continued to laugh, accept for Dagonet. He looked down at Faith and saw that she was staring at him, her gray blue eyes piercing his soul.

"You're awake" He whispered. She slowly nodded her head as she tried to sit up in his lap. She groaned from the jolt of pain that went through her back, and collapsed in his lap.

"You shouldn't move little one. You badly injured." Dagonet whispered as he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. Her head rolled back and her eyes slipped closed. Dagonet stared down at the girl in interest. For some odd reason he felt the need to protect this girl and avenge the harm that was done to her body.

Across the fire, Tristan watched the exchange between Faith and Dagonet. To him, Faith was a mystery that he wanted to solve. It wasn't too often that a woman held a dagger to his neck and lived to tell the tale. Though Tristan wouldn't admit it, and refused to accept the feeling, he felt a pang jealously as he watched Dagonet hold her in his arms. The look on his face, the way he talked to her, Tristan mistook it as love instead of friendship. If Dagonet liked or loved this girl, he would not interfere.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that's done, sorry it took so long!. Anyways, im wondering if anybody noticed that if you spell the girls last names backwards, you get a word! Accpet for Miracle, if you spell star backwards its just rats! Anyways hope you liked it!

Lotsa reviews please! And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

Jessipurr


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The knights arrived at Marius's estate and several serfs gathered around to see what the commotion was all about. Some roman soldiers closed the gates to Marius's home as the knights rode up.

"Who are you?" A roman soldier asked from on top the wall.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights and by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur said "Open the gate."

Hope shifted uncomfortably in Lancelot's arms. His grasp around her waist was tight and painful; it was as though he was trying to protect her from something. But from what? Falling off the horse? Definitely not. She had already proven that she could ride a horse fairly well. _'Maybe this place makes him uncomfortable or something…' _She thought as she glanced over to Miracle.

Miracle was comfortably snuggled into the arms of Galahad. Galahad seemed rather upset with himself for throwing her down on the ground days ago. He seemed rather hasty about making it up to her. Miracle didn't mind all the attention though, she rather enjoyed it.

Faith on the other hand was highly uncomfortable. She wanted to ride with Dagonet, but Arthur insisted that she ride with Tristan since Dagonets horse was already carrying a lot of weight. It wasn't that she didn't like Tristan, as a matter a fact she was strongly attracted to him, but for some strange reason, the silent man unnerved her for reasons she didn't know.

The gates to the estate finally opened and the serfs watched in awe. A short fat man dress in a sort of roman like toga waltzed out, accompanied by several of his roman soldiers.

"It is a wonder you have come!" The fat man shouted. "Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights." The fat man obviously known as Marius reached up to pet Galahads horse, but Galahad pulled back glaring at him.

"You have fought the woad's" Marius stated "Vile Creatures."

"Not as vile as you though…"Faith mumbled under her breath as images of the dungeon, from the movie, filtered into her mind.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur said. Marius began to look around nervously.

"T-That's impossible!" He stuttered.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked as he looked around.

"I am Alecto." A voice sounded from the top of the wall.

"Oooo…In real life view he's actually kind of cute." Hope giggled.

"Eww Hope!" Miracle whined as she looked up at the boy. Faith stared blankly at Hope for a moment before turning her attention back to Arthur.

"Alecto is my son" Marius said "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons" Lancelot smugly said.

"Right on Lancey pants, right on!" Hope shouted.

"They're invading from the North" Arthur stated.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius retorted angrily.

"Stupid bastard…" Faith mumbled under her breath as she shifted uncomfortably in Tristan's arms. Tristan froze when she began wiggling around in front of him. _'This arrangement is very uncomfortable…'_

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur said.

"I refuse to leave." Marius growled. Behind him, his son and wife walked out of the gates. There was a long moment of silence before Marius noticed that all his serfs were gathered around them.

"Go back to work! All of you! Get back to work!" he shouted as four of his roman soldiers walked forward and began pushing the people around.

"Back to work!" They shouted, repeating Marius words. The soldiers shoved a few serfs to the ground, and continued shouting at them to get back to work.

"All right, all right-" A tall scrawny man began talking as he walked backwards.

"Go on!" A soldier shouted at him.

"Go!" Marius shouted angrily as he glared at the knights. Arthur dismounted his horse and walked over to him.

If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." Arthur said through gritted teeth "So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself." Arthur bowed mockingly "My lord." He turned to face Marius wife before speaking again. "Lady my knights are hungry."

Marius's wife Fulcinia pats him on the shoulder. "Go" Marius said without looking at her. She nodded her head and left, Marius staring at Arthur.

Marius turns to leave and beckons for his son to follow him. Arthur watches them leave before turning and noticing a strange building made out of rocks, with a torch on the front of it.

"Come. Lets go" Bors said to Arthur. Arthur's gaze was now settled on the serf's small village, and Bors followed his eye sight. A man was hanging by chains that were wrapped around his wrist.

Arthur made his way over to the man, drawing Excalibur as he does. Bors sighed unhappily and dismounted his horse, drawing his sword as well. Two monks stopped Bors.

"Are you from Rome?" They asked him.

"From hell." The monks pulled back from him frightened by his answer. Hope snickered and made faces at them, while Lancelot stared at her highly amused.

Faith, ignoring the pain in her back, slipped off of Tristan's horse. Standing up, you could see that her clothes were ripped and tattered, she was still covered with mud, and there were bruises appearing all over her body.

Tristan reached down to grab her and pull her back on the horse, but she swatted his hands away. Unknown to him, she had grabbed one of his daggers while sliding off his horse. She slipped it into the inside of her sleeve, just incase she was going to need it anytime soon.

"You shouldn't be walking." Tristan coldly said. There was no concern in his voice, at least none that Faith could hear.

"Bite me." Tristan raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"I would. But I'm afraid I'll contract something." The corners of his mouth twitched as he bit back the urge to grin at the look of anger on her face.

Deciding that she would not win in an argument with him, she slowly, painfully, walked over to where Arthur stood. He was giving some speech about people being free from there first breath. She watched in awe as he cut the chains that bonded the man and commanded someone to help him.

"Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and move south, towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us." He turned to the man known as Ganis "You. Serve me now. Gather these people."

"Right! You heard him! You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on or else we're all dead!"

* * *

Miracle was still sitting on Galahads horse, desperately trying to ignore the fact that he was rubbing her thigh. Her face was turning bright red, and Galahad was just casually carrying on a conversation with Gawain.

Galahads hand slowly moved up her thigh and to her stomach. Miracle stiffened when his hand slipped inside her pants. _'Surely he is not going to do what I think he is going to do…'_ She thought to herself. Her question was quickly answered when she felt his hand slip past the elastic band of her panties. At first Miracle was sure Gawain would notice something by now, she was biting her bottom lip and her face was turning bright bright red.

Gawain nodded his head to Galahad and said something Miracle didn't really hear. Her head was spinning in circles from what Galahad was doing to her. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder as Gawain rode off to god knows where.

"Stop..." She weakly whispered into his ear. He turned his head and looked into her eyes and began moving his fingers faster.

"No" he replied hoarsely. Miracle felt a weird burning sensation building up in the pit of her stomach, and she bit back the urge to scream out in pleasure when her orgasm washed over her.

Her head lolled to the side, and she saw Hope and Faith staring at her. Hope was falling over with laughter, and Faith was just staring at her with a look on her face that said _'what the fuck!'_

If at all possibly, Miracle turned even redder. She felt Galahad remove his hand and she turned to look at him. He had a cocky grin on his face, and her jaw almost dropped when he began sucking on his fingers.

* * *

Faith couldn't believe her eyes. Miracle, her little baby sister, just got finger fucked by the youngest knight. The knight that in the legends is suppose to be **_Galahad the pure._** _'Pure my ass!'_ Faith growled and pulled the dagger from her sleeve and began walking towards Galahad.

She was abruptly pulled back by her hair, by none other then Hope. Faith fell back on the ground and looked up at Hope, stroking her hair.

"What you do that for?" Faith growled.

"Well…You were going to go kill Galahad for touching Miracle." Hope calmly said as she sat down next to her younger sister "Its time Miracle finally grew up Faith, let it go. Let her have a chance of happiness before she dies."

"She's only fifteen though!" Faith complained

"She's sixteen Faith. Her birthday was over a day ago."

"Oh…" Faith said looking down. "I don't want her to grow up though, what if Galahad is just using her for sex!"

"Then we will be there for her when he does." Hope replied.

"Since when did you become the smart older sister?" Faith asked as she folded her arms across her chest and watched Tristan ride up to Arthur. They were talking about something, obviously the best way to leave.

"Since all my little sisters grew up." Hope replied. It was silent for a few minutes before Faith asked the dreaded question.

"No one has yet to tell me where Destiny is. Where is she?"

"She went looking for you. We were hoping that she would rescue you, you would be unharmed, and when we reached Marius estate you two would be waiting here for us." Hope said "It seems to be yet another happy fantasy that didn't come true."

"Nothing is that easy Hope. I would think that you would know that after what we have been through"

"I can't help but wish things were easier though." Hope looked up and gave Faith a fake smile before standing up. Faith sighed and stood up as well, following Hope to where Arthur was standing in front of the stone building.

* * *

Arthur pointed his sword at the roman soldier who guarded the door to the stone building. "Move." Arthur commanded, but the man showed no response. "Move." Arthur commanded once again. Behind him the other knights were riding up to see what all the commotion was about. Faith and Hope were slowly walking up; Faith leaning against Hope for support.

**"Move!"** Arthur shouted. The roman soldier backed away as Arthur stepped up and examined the door. "What is this?"

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." The obnoxious monk from earlier spoke up.

"What are you doing! Stop this!" Marius's voice sounded in the background. The knights blocked Marius from interfering.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot said.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked.

"Dagonet" Arthur said, looking towards the building. The big man dismounted his horse, taking his axe with him. He slammed into the rocks with the axe, tearing down the blockade. The knights watched. Faith, Hope and Miracle watched as well. Dagonet finally struck what appeared to be a door.

"Key" Arthur asked the roman soldier.

"It is locked…from the inside." The soldier said. Arthur nodded to Dagonet to knock down the door. Dagonet nodded his head and kicked the door two times before the door gave way. Lancelot and Gawain dismounted there horse as Arthur ventured inside.

"Here you" Gawain pushed the monk inside. "Go. Move!"

"Gawain" Lancelot said as he handed a torch over to Gawain. The two of them followed the monk down the steps; they could hear Latin chanting in the distance.

Arthur held his torch up and could see a dead man hanging by chains. The strong stench of the dead was the only thing he could smell, and the smell made him want to puke.

"Who are these defilers of the Lords temple?" The monk who was chanting asked. Lancelot shoved the monk aside.

"Out of the way" He commanded. The knights looked around at all the dead people that filled the dungeon. "The work of your god. Is this how he answers your prayers?" Lancelot asked mockingly.

"See if there's still any alive" Arthur commanded. The knights spread out around the dungeon, opening cages and cells to see any existence of life resided in them. Dagonet opened one cell, and recoiled from the horrid smell.

The obnoxious monk grabbed Lancelot and began shouting at him. "How dare you set foot in this holy place!" Lancelot stabbed the monk in the stomach, and he fell dead to the ground.

"There was a man of god." The other monk shouted.

"Not my god!" Lancelot shouted back at him angrily. Dagonet opened another cell and said that that one too was dead.

"By the smell they are all dead." Gawain said as he turned and face the monk. "And you. You even move you join him" He said as he pointed to the ground, where the dead monk lay. Gawain watched as Arthur and Lancelot opened another cell; only to reveal a dead withering man.

"Arthur!" Dagonet shouted from across the room as he lifted a young boy from a cell. Gawain made to walk over to him, but he froze when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. At first he thought that the monk wasn't really dead, but when he looked down and saw that it was a small dirty hand that held him captive, he almost sighed in relief.

Turning, he cut the chains that held the cell door closed, and let it fall to the ground. Curled up near the side, was a small woman covered in god knows what. The woman crawled forward, obviously not scared of him at all. Gawain picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Arthur, I've found one!" He shouted before he started heading up the steps to leave. When he was outside in the light, he could see that the woman he held was in fact Destiny. He laid her carefully on the ground and was about to tend to her wounds when he was knocked over by Hope.

Hope, Miracle, and Faith were gathered around her. Miracle's eyes were swarming in tears, and Hope was pulling Destiny into her lap. Faith just kind of looked down at her, not really sure if she should cry of just kill Marius instead.

Arthur and Dagonet exited the building. Dagonet was carrying the small boy, and Arthur was carrying the obvious body of Guinevere. "Water! Give me some water!" Arthur shouted as he laid the woman in his arms on the ground.

Ganis rushed over and gave Arthur a cup of water. Arthur tipped the cup against the woman's lips, letting her drink the water slowly. She choked and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"She's a woad." Tristan stated as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm a roman officer. Your safe now." Arthur slowly said to her as she began playing with his cloak. "You're safe…"

**"Stop what you are doing!"** Marius shouted as he approached Arthur. Arthur stood up and faced him.

"What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here!" Marius shouted at him furiously.

"So are we" Galahad said.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius continued shouting. His wife rushed forward and took the woman on the ground into her arms.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted back him, anger filling his eyes.

"You are a roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" Marius shouted. He turned and glared at his wife. "You! You kept them alive!" Marius smacked her across the face hard, knocking her to the ground.

Before Arthur could respond, Faith had Marius pinned to the ground, her dagger pressing against his throat.

"I should slice your throat open and leave you here to bleed till you die." Faith said coldly. She pressed the dagger harder against his throat and a small droplet of blood rolled down the side of his neck.

The roman soldiers start to come to Marius rescue. "No, no! Stop!" Marius shouted when he felt the blade cutting his skin. He turned and looked at Arthur who had his sword drawn. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy"

Arthur yanked Faith up and grabbed Marius. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur said sternly.

"I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place.  
It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved." The mental monk said. Arthur glanced at him and dropped Marius to the ground.

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur said "Wall them back up."

"Arthur" Tristan said leaning forward in his saddle.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur shouted. The serfs began pushing the monk back into the building.

"Don't you see it is the will of god that these sinners be sacrificed!" He shouted as he was roughly shoved inside the building. "These sinners! These sinners!"

Faith watched Marius stand up from the ground. The anger was building up inside of her, and all she wanted to do was watch that man die a painful death. She brought the dagger up to her lips and licked his blood from the blade. He watched her, disgust written all over his face. His blood tasted sour, like lemons. Marius growled and walked off with his soldiers, ignoring her. Faith smirked and was about to slide the dagger up her sleeve, but someone grabbed her hand.

"I believe that is mine." She turned to see Tristan sitting on his horse next to her. He pried the dagger from her hand and sheathed it in its rightful place. Faith glared at him and tried to yank her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. In an instance, he had easily hoisted her up on the horse in front of him.

Faith turned away from him, and settled herself in the saddle, preparing herself for a long ride. She glanced over to Gawain, who was carrying the unconscious form of Destiny to a carriage. Tearing her eyes away from them, she watched Miracle shyly climb in front of Galahad, and Hope whine to Lancelot about wanting to be with Destiny.

"Your wound has reopened." Faith was startled from her thoughts and looked over her shoulder to Tristan. He gestured to her left shoulder where she Dagonet had given her stitches for a pretty bad cut. Faith glanced to her side and saw that the stitches had torn and blood was seeping from the wound and into her already dirty shirt.

"Oh, didn't notice." Faith replied. She shrugged her shoulders and was content on just dealing with it. _'Dagonet needs to focus on Destiny, Guinevere and Lucan; not worrying about some stupid cut.'_ She thought to herself. Tristan shook his head and tore the bottom of his tunic off. Ignoring her protest he wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked him nervously.

"To stop the blood flow. Its getting all over my clothes." He replied. Faith snorted and crossed her arms.

"And here I thought you actually cared about my health."

* * *

**A/N:**

_Well there it is Ladies and Gentlemen! Chapter eight! Wow that took a while to write! Sorry for the delay! Been preoccupied. But hope you guys enjoyed it. Especialy the lil bit with Miracle and Galahad! Thought that be funny to add in. Hope you guys enjoyed! Gimme lotsa reviews please!_

_Jessipurr_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"This is possibly the most boring thing we have ever done!" Miracle whined. She was still riding with Galahad. He had given her his cloak earlier, and she had it wrapped tightly around her body to keep her warm. Hope, who was riding with Lancelot, glanced over to Miracle.

"No actually, that week we spent in Turkey, was the most boring thing we've ever done." Hope said.

"Well we wouldn't have been stuck in Turkey for that week if you didn't crash our car." Miracle huffed, a small cloud of warm air forming in front of her face. Galahad and Lancelot looked at the girls confused, not sure where this place _Turkey_ was, or what this _car_ was they spoke of.

"Wasn't my fault the breaks weren't working…" Hope mumbled.

"You say that every time you crash Fai's car." Miracle giggled.

"I do not!" Hope brushed a handful of snow of a nearby tree branch and tossed it at Miracle. Miracle ducked and it hit Galahad.

"Who threw that!" Galahad angrily said as he wiped snow off his now rosy face. Hope looked up at the sky and began to whistle.

"You are so immature Hope…" Miracle giggled.

"Am not…" Hope mumbled as she turned and looked over Lancelot's shoulder. "Wonder when Fai's going to let Des come out and play."

"Stupid, Des is seriously wounded. She will probably be in the carriage the whole trip." Miracle stated.

"Well, that time in New Orleans, she was fine after she ate a whopper burger from Burger King." Hope stuck her tongue out.

"Well do you see any Burger Kings around?" Miracle stuck her tongue out too.

"If there was, Des would put them out of business." Hope smirked.

"Most likely. Remember that time Leon took her out to dinner and said he would pay?" Miracle asked.

"Oh yeah, he thought since she was so small, who could get away with like a ten dollar bill, boy was he wrong." Hope laughed.

"Leon?" Galahad asked.

"Leon is our…umm...Hope you explain Leon." Miracle said quickly.

"He's our gay friend." Hope stated.

"Gay?" Lancelot asked raising an eyebrow.

"He likes men." Hope said, and both Lancelot and Galahads face turned slightly green.

"Talking about Leon?" The four of them turned to see Tristan riding up with Faith in front of him. In her lap she was holding a bright pink bag and a black one. Behind them, was Gawain riding up with a blanket covered Destiny in his arms.

"How did you know?" Hope smiled.

"I think the sick faces kind of gave it away." Destiny coughed. Gawains arms were wrapped protectively around Destiny's waist.

"Look what I found." Faith tossed the bright pink bag over to Hope. Hope let out shrill shriek and quickly opened her bag.

"Oooo…My digital camera." Hope took out what seemed to the knights a small metal box. Hope looked at Tristan and Faith and grinned. "Smile!" Hope shouted before clicking a red button. A bright flash flashed before Tristan's eyes.

"Ahhh!" Tristan cried out and rubbed his eyes. Before Faith could tell Hope to put her camera away, she had already taken pictures of Miracle with Galahad, Destiny with Gawain, and herself with Lancelot.

"Yay! Memories!" Hope giggled and dropped her camera back into her back. Destiny yawned and pulled what appeared to be Miracle's bag out of her covers. Forcing a smile, she tossed it over to Miracle. Miracle smiled gratefully and began digging through her bag.

"Yes, my I-pod is in here!" Hope yelped.

"Mine too!" Miracle exclaimed as she pulled out a thin piece of pink metal. "Do you have yours Faith?"

"Yes." Faith replied as she pulled her black flat steel I-pod out. The knights were looking at them confused, wondering what that metal box was, and what _I-pods _were.

"What are these weird contraptions you are pulling out?" Gawain bravely asked.

"None of your business." Faith glared at him. Gawain gulped and hugged Destiny tighter to his chest. Destiny snickered and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey, I've got an idea to cure the bored ness!" Hope shouted.

"What?" Destiny weakly asked.

"Miracle can sing her favorite song." Hope replied happily. Miracles head snapped up and she glared at her close friend.

"You can sing?" Galahad asked, nudging her in the sides. Miracle slowly nodded her head, still glaring at Hope.

"C'mon Mira, sing for us." Hope grinned.

"I don't want to!" Miracle whined.

"Please?" Hope asked, puckering her lips out and giving Mira the innocent eyes.

"Oh, alright. What am I singing?" Miracle asked.

"Dirty little secret by All American Rejects of course!" Hope smirked "You're favorite song."

"Favorite song my ass…" Miracle mumbled. She took her head phones and placed them over her ears. She turned her I-pod on and searched through her song list until she found the song she wanted. Sighing, she pressed the play button. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and the words to the song rolled off her tongue.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

Miracle was trembling slightly; she never liked singing in front of people. She felt Galahads hands slip into hers and suddenly all the nervousness and fear she had diminished.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside _

_Those thoughts I can't deny _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie _

_And now I try to lie_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

Galahad wrapped his arms around Miracles waist and kissed the back of her neck. All around them, people were clapping, Destiny was whistling, and Hope was screaming.

"Your singing is beautiful." Galahad whispered into her ear. Miracles face flushed red and she turned away from him and faced her sisters.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Destiny shouted. Faith nodded her head at her, as she was too busy looking through her lists of songs.

"Woooo! Go sexy mama!" Hope shouted. Miracle giggled and smiled at her older friend.

"Seems you've gotten over your fear of singing in front of people." Hope smirked.

"I had a little help." Miracle blushed, looking at Galahad out of the corner of her eye.

"I wanna hear Fai Fai sing!" Destiny shouted, waving her hands about. Gawain tilted his head back to avoid being hit.

"No." Faith glared.

"Sing for me please!" Destiny whined. Faith rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want me to sing?" Faith asked.

"I don't know yet." Destiny said as Gawain steered his horse closer to Tristan's.

"Figure it out or I'll sing your least favorite song." Faith warned. Destiny's eyes widened.

"No! Please don't!" She shouted and covered her ears.

"I will sing it!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Jeremiah was a bull frog!" Faith shouted in a sing song voice. Destiny screeched and pressed her hands harder against her ears.

"STOP! I'm not listening!" Destin shouted, shaking her head.

"He was a good friend of mine!" Faith continued on to the next verse of Destiny's least favorite song in the whole world.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Destiny shouted and smacked Faith's thigh. Faith yelped in surprise and glared at Destiny.

"You bitch, I'm going to-"

"I want you to sing Green Day!" Destiny said happily.

"No. I'm not singing, you hit me." Faith sniffled, acting like Destiny had hurt her feelings. Tristan quirked an eye brow and looked at Faith.

"You can sing?" He asked her quietly. Faith nodded her head.

"Not real good though." Faith replied. Tristan shrugged and poked her back.

"Sing."

"No."

"Fai Fai!" Destiny suddenly cried out. Faith looked over at Destiny who was looking at her with the puss in boots face.

"Damn it Des! You know I can't resist that face!" Faith shouted in frustration.

"I know." Des smiled. "I want you to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Why?" Faith asked curiously.

"Because I have decided that that song is your theme song." Destiny stated.

"Bitch…" Faith mumbled as she placed her head phones on and found the Green Day song on her I-pod. Rolling her eyes, she pressed play.

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But its home and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

Faith crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She couldn't hear anyone or anything. And frankly, she liked it that way. It wasn't that she was scared to sing in front of people; it was that she really wasn't comfortable with it. It was a very strange and awkward thing to her. Especially singing a song that described who she really was.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

Faith removed her head phones and opened her eyes. Destiny was smirking and making faces at her, while Hope, Miracle, and various other people was applauding her. Something was poking her in the back, and she glanced over her shoulder. Tristan bowed his head slightly to her. She smiled, half expecting him to smile back, but he didn't.

"Fai Fai! You sexy beast you!" Hope shouted. Faith snickered and shook her head.

Tristan pulled his horse to a stop and looked over to some trees that were covered in snow. The rest of the knights pulled up beside him and glanced to where he was looking. A screeched filled the air, and Tristan's hawk came flying down. Holding his arm out, the small hawk landed on his arm. Arthur came galloping up to them, and pulled his horse to a halt by Tristan.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan, Faith." Arthur looked towards Tristan and Faith. Faith glanced over to Destiny, not really sure she was ready to leave her wounded friend or not.

"You want to go out again? Here" Tristan lifted his arm in the air and his hawk took off. Wrapping his arms tightly around Faith's waist, he took of to see if the road ahead was clear.

* * *

"Don't you think it is too cold to take a bath?" Destiny whimpered as Fulcinia pulled the rags that she called clothes off her body. Hope and Miracle was snickering in the corner, Guinevere with them as well. Destiny glared at Guinevere as she was shoved into the makeshift tub and hot water was poured over her body.

"Yikes! Woman! That is scorching hot!" Destiny shouted and crossed her legs Indian style.

"If it is not hot, you will not get clean." Fulcinia replied non chantly. She poured more hot water over Destiny before she set to work on washing Destiny's tangled hair. Destiny sighed and looked down at her just barely flat chest.

"Hope, can I borrow your boobs?" Destiny asked.

"Sure, get me a knife and I'll cut you off a chunk." Hope smirked.

"That's just wrong…" Miracle frowned.

"Wait, bump that! Faith's breast are bigger then yours!" Destiny snickered. Hope gasped and threw a bottle; with gods know what in it, at the back of Destiny's head. Destiny laughed and ducked. She just happened to glance through the thin curtain that was supposed to shield wondering eyes, and saw Gawain standing there. Watching her.

* * *

Gawains feet were frozen in place. He was trying to find Lancelot, and saw him standing over by this tree, but when he called out Lancelot's name, the man did not reply. When he had reached this tree, the captivating site of Destiny bathing captured his eye. Her skin looked an olive color in the candle light, and her eyes sparkled like flickering flames.

He could not pull his eyes away from her. Though she was small and not well endowed in the chest area, he still considered her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He let his eyes roam over her body once more, but when his eyes reached her face, she was staring at him. Her cheeks were rosy red, and she was slowly wrapping her arms around her chest.

Ashamed of himself, Gawain turned on his heel and stomped away. The thought that she probably despised him now for being a peeping tom kept running through his mind. Growling, he punched a nearby tree. Yelping in pain, he plopped down at the foot of the tree and looked at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding, and he was pretty sure he broke something.

"Great, just great…" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Destiny that dress looks simply fabulous on you darling." Hope said in an English drawl. Destiny was standing outside the bathing carriage, wearing a beautiful red silk roman gown. It was a little too big for her, and hung off her shoulders slightly. The sleeves were long flowing iridescence red silk. They reminded Destiny of butterfly wings.

"I feel like a royal princess in this dress." Destiny whined "And I don't like it!"

"Oh shut up and go find your man!" Hope shouted as she closed the entrance to the carriage in Destiny's face.

Destiny growled and looked down at herself. She really did feel like royalty dressed like this. Even the way Fulcinia did her hair made her feel royal. Somehow, the older woman was able to make Destiny's hair fall in soft curls down her back instead of tangled Shirley temple curls that made her look like she had an afro.

Sighing in defeat, she limped forward in search of her rescuer. In her desperate search for Gawain, her ankle began to throb in pain. Though she had experienced far worse pains, the throbbing pain still annoyed her. Finally she spotted the form of Gawain sitting at the foot of a tree.

She limped forward slowly, not wanting to startle him. When she reached him, his eyes were closed and he looked as though he was asleep. She made a slight coughing noise, which startled Gawain awake. His head shot up and he stared at her, his eyes admiring her body.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Destiny quietly asked. She moved to sit next to him on the ground, but he gently pulled her into his lap.

"Your dress will get dirty." Gawain said when he saw the shocked look on her face. She smiled and mouthed a quiet _oh_.

It was quietly awkward and very unnerving for Destiny. Gawain had seen her naked and normally any guy that spied on her while she bathed, she would make sure they could never reproduce. But as much as her mind kept telling her to hurt him and make him pay for spying on her, her heart kept telling her no.

It was what scared her the most. Having this feeling for some man she just met a few days ago. Then again, he was the one to save her from the cold dungeons of Marius's estate. If anything, she owed him her life and possibly her love.

Destiny shifted slightly when she felt Gawains arms snake around her waist. She sighed turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her lay against his shoulder, and nuzzled his neck slightly. Gawain leaned forward and pulled his cloak off. He wrapped it around the both of them and leaned back against the tree.

One thing was for sure; Destiny would definitely have a hard time leaving Gawain when it was time for her to go back to her time.

* * *

Hope stood behind the tree, the shadows covering her. She had just been bathed and placed in a beautiful dark blue roman gown. The gown was a little too small around her chest, but to her, it was perfect. Fulcinia had braided her hair for her, and even loaned her a beautiful hair piece that had a crystal flower on it. Hope had wanted to look beautiful for Lancelot, tease him a bit until she got him on his knees.

But it seemed Lancelot was more interested in the woad girl Guinevere. Hope closed her eyes in a prevention to keep the tears from coming. _'Damn hormones…'_ Hope thought to herself. She had seen the movie many times and knew that Guinevere and Lancelot had a fascination with each other. Guinevere may love Arthur, but she lusted after Lancelot.

The hope she had was slowly breaking apart. She wanted to make Lancelot love her, not Guinevere. But it seemed that Lancelot and Guinevere were destined to love each other and she couldn't change a thing. Hope's shoulders shook furiously as she dropped to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest.

The hot tears poured down her face like a waterfall and she couldn't bite back the sobs that escaped her mouth. She buried her face in her arms, and cried like she never had before. _'I just want to be loved…'_ she silently thought to herself. Yes, she had the love of her sisters, but she wanted to feel what it felt like to be loved by a man. A man who wanted and desired her.

The tears kept coming and Hope sobbed harder. The memory of when was nine, and she had just fallen down the steps, flashed through her head. She had scraped her knee and was crying. Faith was staring at her with that expressionless look and told her that crying was a weakness. Hope shook the memory away and stood up. _'I'm not weak!' _Hope screamed in her mind, _'I can do this; I'll show him that he's missing out on something better then that skank.'_ Hope wiped the tears away from her eyes. _'I am Hope after all.'_ Hope silently thought to herself as she walked off to find Fulcinia.

* * *

"Sing for me please!" Galahad pleaded with Miracle, his eyes resembling those of a sad puppy dogs.

"No!" Miracle whined. Galahad grinned and pulled her tighter against his chest. They were sitting on the ground, him leaning against a tree and her in his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and Galahad was enjoying the view of her breast down the low cut forest green roman gown.

"Please, sing for me." Galahad looked at her and pleaded with his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her, one resting on the small of her back, and the other on the back of her neck.

"Ok…Fine. I'll sing for you, but only because I love you." Miracle smiled, her face blushing slightly from what she just said.

"You love me?" Galahad asked.

"Y-Yes." Miracle stuttered. It was silent, and Miracle scolded herself for saying something like that too soon. "Umm…I think I'll sing for you now."

"What are you singing?"

"Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. It's one of Hope's favorite songs." Miracle took a deep breath and began to sing the song that Hope had forced her to learn.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray _

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away _

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around wild indoors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

"Your singing is as beautiful as you are." Galahad whispered, his hand massaging little circles on her neck. Miracle smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Galahad, will you sing me to sleep?" She shyly asked. When she was little, Hope used to sing her to sleep all the time. And for some reason she felt like being sang to sleep.

"Of course" Galahad smiled "But I must warn you, my singing isn't as beautiful as yours."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Miracle murmured. Galahad ran his thumb over the back her neck and smiled.

"I'm going to sing to you about home." He softly whispered in her ear before beginning.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains _

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...

_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain _

We will go home  
We will go home...

Galahad looked down and smiled. At some point during the song, Miracle had fallen asleep. Grabbing the blanket that laid beside him, he wrapped it around their bodies so they would not freeze during the night.

Galahad looked down at her while she slept, and couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked while she slept. Brushing her bangs away from her face, he leaned down and kisses her forehead.

"I love you as well my little flower." He softly said, as to not wake her. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep. That night he dreamt about Miracle instead of home.

* * *

"Your shoulder is still bleeding." Faith glanced over her shoulder and glared at Tristan. He decided that they would camp in the woods next to the road that night instead of returning to the caravan. Tristan had started a small fire, and they were huddled around it for warmth.

"And?" Faith questioned. Tristan sighed and stood up. He walked over to his horse and pulled a small box out of his saddle bags. He turned around and walked back over to her. Faith scooted away when he sat down next to him, but his rough hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She was still facing the fire, but she did not like this position.

"It will get infected." Tristan calmly said as he tore the back of her shirt open. Faith's eyes widened and she turned to yell at him, but stopped when she felt cold steel slip under her bra strap.

"What is this thing?" Tristan asked, confused. He had never seen anything like this, on a woman or man.

"It is a uhh…" Faith paused to think of something to call it. She couldn't just blurt out that it was a bra and it supported her breast, cause then he would question her about where it came from.

"Well whatever it is, it's coming off." Tristan jerked his dagger up, careful not to cut her. Faith gasped and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Tristan pulled the weird item off her and tossed it into the fire, ignoring the evil glares she was throwing him over her shoulder. He turned his attention back to her shoulder. As he opened his medicine box, he couldn't help but notice all the scars that covered her backside. He reached up and grazed his fingers down her backside. Some of the scars he could feel, while other were beginning to fade.

A weird feeling washed over Faith's body as Tristan ran his fingers down her back. It was strange to her, how a man she just met, could make her body react in ways she never thought possible. She felt his fingers brush across an all too familiar scar across her backside, and her body quivered in anticipation. All he was doing was tracing her scars, and already she was ready to jump into his pants. The things this man could do to her.

Tristan pulled his hands and eyes away from her scars and turned his attention back to her wounded shoulder. He pulled out a bottle of ale and poured it over the cut.

"Cold…" He heard mumbled under her breath as the ale dripped down her backside. Tristan felt the sudden urge to lick it off her back, but it fought it back by reminding himself that her wound needs tending to. He put the bottle of ale away and pulled out a needle and thread. He threaded the needle and place one hand on her shoulder.

"This might hurt…" He warned before he began stitching her wound back up. He saw the muscles in her back tense, and felt a sudden jolt of pain. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was inevitable.

"You sing beautifully." He said as she threaded the needle through her skin. He was trying to take her mind off of the pain.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth. It was a good thing the wound was in her shoulder and not somewhere she could see. She was terrified of needles and spiders. Needles just looked weird and felt weird when they were being pushed into her body.

It was silent between them as Tristan finished sewing up her wound. Afterwards he dressed it and stood up. He placed his medicine bow back into his saddle bags and looked at her. His eyes roamed over the front of her body. She was just barely covered, having her shirt torn open and all.

He pulled out an extra tunic he had and tossed it over to her. She gratefully took it and pulled it over her head. He caught a glimpse of her breast when she raised her arms, but he ignored the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him to take advantage of this situation.

He sat back down next to her and pulled her into his lap again against her will. He wrapped two fur blankets around them, and laid them both on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled closer to her. She smelled slightly from not having a bath yet, but then again, so did he.

Faith, desperate for warmth, rolled over and snuggled into his chest. Tristan was taking by surprise by ignored it. He pulled her tighter against her, enjoying the heat that her body gave off. Soon, he heard her steady breathing and knew she was asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, but kept his ears open.

* * *

**A/N:** Jesus Christ! That was flipping long as hell! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it though.

JesispurrMalfoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The snow was falling, again. Lucan laid in Dagonets arms on the ground, sleeping peacefully. "Seize him!" Someone whispered before Dagonet was wrenched from his spot on the ground and thrown aside. Lucan shot up, his eyes red from crying and tiredness.

"No!" Lucan shouted as he watched Dagonet's struggle against the Roman soldiers. Dagonet punched one Roman soldier, knocking him to the ground. He drew his sword as Lucan was being dragged away by Marius. Alecto came out of his tent, a curious look on his face, to see what was going on.

"I have the boy!" Dagonet glanced to the side to see that Marius had a knife to Lucan's throat. The Roman soldiers stood and drew their swords.

"Get him." Marius commanded as he pressed the knife harder against Lucan's throat. Fulcinia rushed forward to try and rescue Lucan, but her husband pushed her aside.

"Kill him now!" Marius shouted. The Roman soldiers moved closer to the Dagonet, and Marius muffled Lucan's cries with his hand.

"Rawr! I am Mufasa!" A loud shrill scream filled the air. "You are the chosen one Hope!"

"Destiny get down right now!" Another voice screamed. Everyone froze, looking around to see what all the screaming was about. A loud shriek filled the air again and everyone looked up to see Destiny standing in the tree. It looked as though she had a rope tied around her waist, and a sword in her hand.

"For Narnia!" She shouted before jumping forward and taking a nose dive. Hope ran out from the bushes and slid across the ground, grabbing Lucan's foot and yanking him away from Marius just as Destiny dropped down and stabbed Marius. An arrow shot out of no where and cut through the rope that was holding up Destiny. She fell to the ground growling.

"Guinevere you bitch!" Destiny shouted as she stood up, still gripping her sword in her hand. "You ruined my matrix moment!"

Hope jumped up and pulled Lucan away from the fighting scene. She was grateful that she was able to pull him from Marius's grasp without him getting hurt. When Destiny had told her about this idea, she at first thought it was ridiculous and it would never work. But it turned out she was wrong.

Destiny kicked Marius over onto his stomach and stood over him. Glaring down at him she began to stab him repeatedly shouting. "This is for killing that damn awesomely cool lion!"

Lucan jumped up and ran towards Dagonet. Guinevere walked up, her bow in hand, Arthur and Lancelot behind her.

"Your hand seems to be better." Lancelot smirked. Guinevere glared at him; as did Hope. Guinevere shot another arrow at the roman soldier's feet.

"ARTORIOUS! Do we have a problem?" Bors shouted as he rode up on his horse.

"You have a choice. You help, or you die." Arthur said to the soldiers. Bors' horse smacked the soldiers in the head with its tail.

"Put down your weapons. Do it, now!" One of the soldiers shouted as he threw his weapon down.

"Yeah!" Dagonet growled as he stood in a fighting stance. The soldiers all dropped their weapons and Jols rushed forward and picked them up. The sound of a horse galloping could be heard as Tristan and Faith rode up.

"How many did you kill?" Asked Bors.

"Four." Tristan responded.

"Five." Faith sneered.

"Not a bad way to start the day." Bors laughed. Tristan stopped in front of Arthur and dropped a crossbow at his feet.

"Armor piercing. They're close, we have no time." Tristan said.

"You ride ahead." Arthur commanded. Tristan nodded his head and turned his attention to Faith.

"You coming?" He asked. Faith shook her head no, and slowly slid off the horse. She was still dirty, and her clothes were nothing but rags now. She really didn't want to go galloping around in the snow. As soon as Faith was off the horse, Tristan took off.

"Die bitch, die!" Destiny was shouting. Hope walked forward and pulled a blood covered Destiny from the ground.

"Destiny, I think he is dead sweetie." Hope snickered. Faith walked up behind them and looked at Marius' dead body.

"Good job Des." Faith said "I don't even recognize him." Growling, Faith kicked his side.

"Maybe we should burn the body just in case." Destiny said. Faith and Hope looked at her funny. "He might come back to life and try to take my oh so smart brain!"

"Your smart brain? Now that's a laugh." Faith snorted.

* * *

"You are simply filthy child!" Fulcinia was fussing over Faith as she dragged her into the bathing carriage. She had ordered one of her maids to bring some hot water so she could bathe Destiny and Faith.

"I'm not a child." Faith growled as Fulcinia ripped her clothes off and shoved her into the steaming hot water.

"Shh girl. You are covered in God knows what!" Fulcinia sighed as she began dumping water over Faith's head. Destiny climbed in through the back of the carriage and began to snicker.

"Ha-ha! You're getting a bath!" Destiny teased in a voice that sounded very much similar to a two year olds voice.

"You are next Lady Destiny." Fulcinia slowly said as she scrubbed at Faith's skin furiously. Faith turned and stuck her tongue out.

"Shove it Simba!" Destiny shouted. Fulcinia turned and smacked Destiny across the face.

"Watch your mouth." She commanded before she turned her attention back to Faith. Destiny growled and made a mimicking face.

"Where are Miracle and Hope?" Faith suddenly asked.

"Hopey dopey is teasing Lancelot, and Miracle is off somewhere with Galahad." Destiny responded as she began to slowly strip the blood covered clothes off her body.

"I don't like Galahad." Faith said through clenched teeth. She looked up and watched Destiny crawl into the bath with her.

"That's just your motherly side speaking, you've always thought of Miracle as a little girl. Besides, she loves him." Destiny said as she grabbed a rag and began to scrub the dried blood off her hands.

"She doesn't know what love is." Faith growled. Fulcinia began pouring water over her head again.

"You have such beautiful hair Lady Faith, it feels like silk." Fulcinia commented as she grabbed a fur blanket and wrapped it around Faith's shoulders.

"I'm not a lady Damnit!" Faith shouted as she stood up and stepped out of the bath. Fulcinia handed her a black silk dress, then smacked her hand.

"Watch what you say." Fulcinia grabbed the fur blanket and began to rub Faith's wet body down. Faith glanced over to Destiny with a disturbed look on her face.

"Don't cha feel violated?" Destiny snickered. Faith nodded her head slowly as the dress was pulled over her head. It fit her rather well, a little snug around her chest, but rather loose around the bottom. It was too low cut for her taste, but she decided she would just deal with it.

"Later Des." Faith said as she climbed out of the carriage.

"Smell ya later stinky!" Destiny shouted from the inside.

Outside the carriage, Faith stood still as she watched Galahad ride by with Miracle in his arms. Miracle was smiling, her arms were wrapped around Galahads neck, and she was placing soft kisses against his cheeks. Faith sighed and trudged forward in the snow. She felt her damp hair soaking the back of her dress and she knew she should probably pull her hair up, but frankly she felt she didn't have the energy to do anything.

After Faith had been walking by herself for five minutes, Destiny emerged from the carriage, clean and decently dressed. Her dress was a deep red and her hair was damp curls.

"Go get Hope and Miracle, Des….The Lake is getting closer." Faith slowly said. Destiny nodded her head and walked off.

Faith walked off the path that the caravan was traveling on, and walked into the woods. She waited for what seemed like an eternity for her sisters to return. Finally they did, and Miracle didn't look too happy about being dragged away from Galahad.

"The Lake is getting closer. I refuse to let Dagonet die." Faith said. The three girls stared at her before nodding there heads.

"I never really did like it when he died…" Miracle mumbled.

"I didn't think it was fair." Hope stated.

"Dagonet died!" Destiny's eyes bulged. "That must of been the scene I was staring at Gawain…"

"Then it is decided. I will stand next to Dagonet; prevent him from running onto the ice. If needed, and if I see fit, I will go out on the ice." Faith looked around at her sisters. "If I do so, if either of you so much as even move one foot to follow me, I'll make sure you never see battle again; I'll pluck your eyes out with a spoon."

"Violent! So violent!" Destiny shrieked "You know when you talk dirty it gets me all wet."

"Oh gross!" Hope exclaimed.

"I'm leaving!" Miracle giggled and walked off.

"Shall I get the ropes?" Faith smirked.

"Oh yes, lets." Destiny grinned.

* * *

"Destiny, where are we going?" Gawain whined. Destiny was dragging him through the woods, an evil look on her face.

She stopped and turned to face him. An evil smirk covered her lips as she undid his breeches and yanked them down. Gawain's eyes resembled those of a fish as he was shoved down into a bush.

"Ow!" He whimpered. Something had poked him in the butt.

"Shut up!" Destiny shouted as she got down on her knees.

"What are you doing?" Gawain asked her, an eyebrow quirked.

"You'll see." Destiny smirked, licking her lips. Her head moved down between his legs and Gawain gasped in surprise.

"Destiny!"

* * *

"I gotta pee! I gotta pee!" Hope was hopping around the horses with her legs squeezed shut.

"Then go find a damn bush Hope!" Faith shouted.

"Eww! That's nasty! I could get some infection or something!" Hope cringed.

"Would you rather pee in a chamber pot and have someone stare at it as they trudge off to dump it out?" Miracle asked.

"Fine! I'll go find a bloody bush to piss in!" Hope shook her head as she walked into the woods to find a bush. The woods were slightly dark and she couldn't see too well, nor hear anything. She was passing by a thorn bush when she heard moaning.

"Mmmm….Destiny…" Hope cocked her head to the side and crouched down next to the bush. She pushed a few of the branches aside and could make out the reddish blond hair of Gawain. His head was tilted back and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Oh D-Destiny…" Hope choked and jumped up. "DESTINY!" Hope shouted. Destiny shot up from the bush and looked around.

"Huh?" Destiny's eyes laid on Hope and she gasped. "I wasn't doing anything!" Destiny exclaimed as she took off running out of the woods. Gawain stood up, his breeches still down and everything.

"Destiny! Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Ummm…" Hope snickered. Gawain turned around and looked at her. Hope tried to keep contact with his face, but her eyes kept drifting down to his naked torso. "Uhh…I'm going to go now!" Hope snickered and ran off.

Gawain stood there dumbfounded before pulling his breeches half way up and running out of the woods. He stood behind a tree and waited for Galahad to ride by. When Galahad came by, he beckoned him into the woods.

"What is it?" Galahad asked. Gawain bent over, shoving his bare ass into Galahad's face.

"Can you get those thorns out of me ass?"

* * *

"Is there any other way?"

"No. We have to cross the ice."

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Everyone dismounted their horses, and people fanned out across the ice. Faith stood with her sister Destiny at her side. They both already had bows in their hands, and Faith had a rather large axe strapped to her back. Hope was walking with Lancelot, a bow in her hand as well. Miracle held Galahad's hand as she cautiously walked across the ice.

The sound of the ice cracking could be heard, and the horses were becoming nervous, but they still pressed onward. The Saxons drums were loud and clear, and the knights looked at one another.

"Knights."

"Well I'm tired of running." Bors began "And the Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan stated, causing Dagonet to smirk.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain smiled.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad smirked.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said, already pulling his weapons off his horse. Lancelot looked up at Arthur and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Jols." Arthur said. Jols nodded his head and turned to two men behind him.

"You two, take the horses." The knights began to unload their weapons.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur commanded.

"You're seven against two hundred!" Ganis exclaimed.

"Eight. You could use another bow." Guinevere smirked as she walked past Arthur and stood next to Lancelot.

"Twelve against two hundred actually." Faith said as she pushed past Arthur, Miracle, Destiny, and Hope following behind her.

"I don't want you here Miracle, go with the caravan." Galahad begged Miracle.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm remaining here with my sister." Miracle looked away from Galahad and took her position between him and Arthur. Faith stood between Hope and Dagonet, while Destiny stood between Bors and Gawain.

The wind was blowing hard when the Saxons walked out onto the ice. The knights, and the girls, stood on the ice with their bows in hands.

"Hold until I give the command" Arthur commanded. Lancelot glanced to Guinevere and smiled.

"You look frightened." He sighed "There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, we won't let them rape you!" Faith, Miracle, and Hope chimed together.

"What?" Destiny looked up confused "I thought we were going to let them rape him…" A Saxon archer shot an arrow into the air, and it skidded across the ice.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur said.

"We're far out of range." Guinevere complained. Arthur smiled at her as Bors and Tristan notched arrows back and launched them into the air. The arrows hit and killed a few Saxon soldiers.

The Saxons began to march forward, obviously angry that Bors and Tristan had killed some of their soldiers.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur commanded as everyone began to shoot arrows. Miracle was having a rather difficult time considering she had never shot a bow before.

Faith on the other hand was firing about four arrows at a time, earning funny glances from Dagonet. Hope had stopped shooting when she broke a nail while notching an arrow back and instead was standing there cheering everyone else on.

The ice was beginning to crack, but the Saxon leader forced his men to hold their ranks. The knights and girls continued to shoot their bows, knocking as many Saxons out as they possibly could. But the ice was not cracking.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back, fall back!" Arthur shouted as he drew Excalibur "Prepare for combat!"

The knights dropped their bows and began picking up their weapons. Faith dropped her bow and grabbed Dagonet's axe before he could even turn around. She rushed forward, but was yanked back. She fell to the ground, hitting the ice pretty hard. She felt the axe being pried from her hands and she looked up to see Hope.

"I had my chance at love, now here's yours." Hope whispered before she charged across the ice, axe in hand, in a yelling fury.

"HOPE!" Faith could hear Miracle shouting.

"Cover her!" Arthur shouted as Faith pulled herself up off the ground and grabbed her bow. She notched back as many arrows as possible and began shooting them as fast as she could.

Hope was hacking away at the ice, but she wasn't as strong as Dagonet, so the ice wasn't breaking as fast. Hope was breathing heavily as she raised the axe over and over again, slamming it into the ice. She could hear the Saxon leader yelling at his archers, and she just prayed that her sisters would cover her.

Arrows were whizzing past her head, and suddenly she felt cold steel impose her shoulder. She stumbled backwards a little, and looked down. Blood was seeping through her dress. The arrow had gone completely through her.

"Hope!" She could hear her sister Miracle shouting. A few more arrows were shot into her side, but she would not let this stop her. As the oldest, she had to protect her little sisters. She raised the axe once more, and began to hack away at the ice again.

Miracle dropped her bow and took off across the ice before Galahad could stop her. She could hear Arthur running behind her as she slid across the ice. She watched in horror as the ice finally broke and Hope dropped to the ground. She watched in agonizing pain as her older sister, her best friend, fell into the icy water.

Without thinking, she dove into the water after her sister. The water hit her like a thousand knives, and she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She reached out, and grabbed Hope's hand. Someone was pulling on her hair, and she felt herself being lifted out of the water.

Arthur pulled Miracle out, followed by Hope's dead body. The ice was breaking faster, and Arthur couldn't drag both bodies by himself. He turned to his knights and saw that Gawain and Bors were holding Destiny back, while Tristan and Dagonet held Faith back.

"Help!" Arthur cried out. Galahad dropped his bow and rushed forward, and picked up Miracle's frozen form and ran across the ice as fast as he could. Arthur was half carrying, half dragging Hope behind him.

Faith desperately tried to push Tristan and Dagonet off her, but they were both twice her size and stronger then her. "Let me go! I can't lose both of them! Let me go now!" Faith was shouting as she jerked around hysterically. Dagonet pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as he dragged her off the ice and onto the shore. Tristan picked up his bow and resumed shooting Saxons.

Gawain picked up Destiny and carried her off the ice. She was screaming and kicking, trying to pull away from him. He reached the shore and threw her down on the ground. She sat there, staring at Arthur and Galahad who were carrying her sisters. Destiny watched as Arthur laid her dead sister on the ground.

Faith jerked free from Dagonet and dropped to her knees next to Hope. She reached down and began to caress her stone cold face. "Hope…Hope open your eyes, please just open your eyes." Faith was mumbling. Destiny crawled over to her and started smacking her chest.

"Wake up you bitch! You can't die! I won't let you die!" Destiny smacked her chest harder then leaned down and pressed her lips against Hopes cold one. She continued to do this five more times, smacking Hope's chest then blowing air into her mouth. Destiny had hoped CPR would have worked, but it seemed to only be false hope.

Faith watched numbly, as Destiny collapsed on Hope's body sobbing hysterically. She looked up at the knights that were standing around them. Galahad was holding Miracle in his arms, trying to keep her warm. Dagonet and Tristan were collecting the horses; Arthur looked sadly at the girls.

"Destiny…" Faith began as she stood up. She reached down and grabbed her little sister's hand "Get up." She commanded as she yanked Destiny up. Destiny glared at her and pushed her away.

"It's your fault! You were supposed to go onto the ice! You were supposed to break the ice without getting hurt! If you would have just done what you were supposed to do, Hope would be alive! Now Hope is dead and Miracle could be dying!" Destiny's cheeks were wet from the tears that streamed down her cheeks "You're always yelling at us to stick to the plan, but now, of all moments you choose to just stand back and not do anything, you let her die!"

Tristan and Dagonet froze where they stood and listened to the conversation. The corners of Tristan's mouth twitched when he heard Destiny say Faith was going to run out onto the ice.

"Hope is dead and there is nothing I can do Destiny." Faith replied calmly. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were swirling with emotion.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Destiny screamed as she dropped to her knees and covered her ears. Faith stared down at her sister, anger clearly written across her face now.

Faith turned and walked to Galahad, took Miracle from him, then turned back to Destiny. "Get up." She commanded. Destiny just sat there. "Get your fat ass up now!" Gawain moved forward to help Destiny, but she pushed him away. Destiny stood and glared at Faith.

"Take Miracle, get on a horse, and ride ahead. First strip her wet clothes off and wrap her in your cloak. If you're quick enough, you will be able to get her to Fulcinia." Destiny glared as she took Miracle in her arms. She turned to Galahad and Gawain.

"Were coming with you." Galahad said. The three of them walked off towards the horses, Galahad now carrying Miracle.

Faith knelt down next to Hope and picked her up. Faith staggered backwards as she stood, not expecting Hope to weigh so much. Arthur came forward to help her but she shrugged him away. "Don't touch me!" She trudged forward and slung Hope's body over one of the horses.

Faith stood still leaning against the horse for a few minutes. Her mind was spinning in circles, and she didn't know what to do. Hope was dead, Miracle could be dying. All of this could have been prevented if Hope would have just stuck to the plan. '_No, its not Hope's fault, its yours for being so stupid…'_ Faith thought to herself.

"We need to leave Arthur." Dagonet said. Arthur nodded his and mounted his horse, pulling Guinevere up in front of him.

"Tristan, take Faith and ride ahead. Dagonet, get Hope's body and stay as far away as possible from Destiny." Arthur commanded. Both knights nodded their heads. Tristan climbed on top of his horse and galloped over to Faith. He reached down and pulled her into the saddle before she could say anything.

* * *

A/N: God! It was like dragging out because I could figure out how to end it! Lol. Sorry if the ending sucks. Sorry to all my hopey luvers! But, there are so many stories similar to this one and I wanted mine to be really different. I hope you guys liked it!

JessipurrMalfoy


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi- Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!" The knights and the caravan had arrived back at Hadrian's Wall. The journey to return was a slow, yet rough one. The knight's dismounted their horses and looked on with sad faces as Dagonet pulled the dead body of Hope from his saddle.

The bishop was smiling and trying to grab the young boy Alecto. Alecto seemed scared, and slightly disturbed, as he pulled away. Not far from where the knight's stood, Lucan jumped from the carriage and ran to find Dagonet.

"Lucan!" Guinevere shouted as she exited the carriage behind him. The roman soldiers drew their swords and made to go after Lucan.

"You! Boy!" They shouted as they reached to grab Lucan. Galahad drew a dagger and pointed it to one of the roman soldier's necks. Behind him, Dagonet had handed the dead body over to Jols, and took Lucan into his arms.

Faith stood aside, watching the scene play out before her very eyes. Hope had made her watch the King Arthur movie so much; she knew this scene by heart. But it was not the same. Instead of Dagonet being dead, her older sister was dead and she felt the weight of her death weighing heavily on her shoulders. She glanced to the side and saw Destiny holding Miracle in her arms. Miracle had awoken only an hour ago, and she was still crying for the death of her lost sibling.

"Great knights. You are free now!" The Bishop chuckled nervously "Give me the papers. Come, come! Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur." The Bishop laughed nervously as Arthur approached him.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." Arthur glared down at the older man, giving him very little breathing room. Arthur huffed and turned around, walking out of the courtyard. Lancelot walked up to the roman soldier that held the box with their release papers, and snatched them away. He walked around the circle of knights and handed each of them their papers.

"You are free. You can go!" The bishop exclaimed. Tristan walked up to the roman soldier and examined the box. After inspecting it for a few minutes, he decided it was worth keeping. Tristan yanked the box away and walked out of the courtyard.

Faith watched as Galahad and Gawain escorted Miracle and Destiny out of the courtyard. Destiny had paused at the gates and turned to look at Faith. Faith could see tears forming in the young girls eyes once more, and her heart clenched from the pain. Destiny forced a small smile before taking Gawains hand and following him away.

* * *

The small funeral they held for Hope was simple and consisted of only the knights, Lucan, and Guinevere. Miracle, Destiny and Faith all stood holding each others hands. The grave was originally going to be unmarked, but Arthur had insisted upon having it marked with a sword. He claimed that even though she wasn't a knight, she was a warrior.

"In the short time that we knew her, she brought happiness into our lives." Arthur began "Let us not forget this woman, Hope Derised." The knight's nodded their heads and walked away slowly. Lancelot lingered by Hope's grave, an unreadable expression on his face.

The three girls kneeled at the foot of Hope's grave and mumbled silent goodbyes, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. Destiny felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Lancelot standing behind her.

"Come. We must go to the fortress hall."

* * *

"I want answers! And I want them now!" Arthur shouted, his voice echoing through the room. The girls stared at him, slightly dumbstruck. "There is something about you that doesn't make sense!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Destiny asked sarcastically.

"You use words that are not our own. Devices that I don't recognize, you are not from our world." Arthur explained as he sat down.

"Well we told you when we arrived here that we were from Rohan." Miracle sighed.

"You claimed you were from Gondor." Arthur glared at the girls and Miracle shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Miracle mouthed a _meep_ and ignored the hard kick she got across the shin from Faith.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what it is!" Arthur shouted, slamming his fist against the table. Galahad jumped slightly and looked at Arthur surprised.

"Our secrets are our own. You do not have the right to demand anything from us." Faith stated through clenched teeth.

"Hope is dead. How many more lives are you willing to sacrifice before you tell us who you really are!" By this point Arthur was fuming with anger and his knights were staring at him astounding. Never before had they seen their commander so angry.

"I do not have to tell you anything!" Faith shouted as she stood up, knocking her chair over. "Hope died because she didn't stick to the plan!"

"So you had a plan?" Arthur asked.

"Yes" Faith replied.

"Then you knew what was going to happen on the ice!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then why didn't you stop Hope from dying!" Lancelot shouted. Faith growled and threw her goblet across the room.

"This is an A B conversation, so C your way out of it!" Beside Faith, Destiny snorted with laughter. "I did stop what was supposed to happen. My sister risked her life to save your knights life. I believe you owe her you respect." Faith glanced over to Dagonet who sat holding Lucan in his arms.

"How would you know that was supposed to happen!"

"Why are you questioning me!" Faith shouted, clearly furious now.

"Because I don't trust you!" Arthur shouted back at her. The room became quiet, and Arthur and Faith stood glaring at each other.

"Were assassins." Miracle quietly said. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her. Faith and Destiny were angry that Miracle had revealed what they were, and the knight's couldn't believe what they just head.

"You're what?" Gawain asked.

"Assassins" Miracle sadly said "From the future. Some how we were thrown back in time to the day that you were supposed to get your freedom."

"Miracle!"

"We know everything there is to know about you, there are many legends and myths written about King Arthur and his knights of the round table. But in the year 2004 they made a movie that defied every legend that was ever written. It was a movie that started with the day the bishop arrived, and ended with the battle on Badon hill."

"We kill people for a living. Track them down like they are wild animals and slaughter them in their homes." Miracle paused and took a deep breath "Since we were children we were trained to kill. We had no choice." Miracle's eyes clouded with tears.

The knight stood at Miracle awestruck by her confession. They couldn't believe that the four girls they had come to enjoy the company of were trained assassins.

"Hope was…Hope was…" Miracle sniffled.

"When it was needed, Hope gave up her body to men to use as they pleased. So we could get closer to the target." Faith finished.

"Miracle never took part in any of the killings. She had only killed two men before and that was because they were holding a gun to her head. She mostly kept tabs on the targets, and did the background research." Destiny suddenly spoke up.

"Destiny mostly dealt with getting our weapons and following the targets around. If the mission consisted of two or more people, she would be involved in the killing." Faith spoke up as she sat back down, ignoring the exchanges between the knights.

"Faith sat around on her lazy ass until it was time to finish the job. She would go in, weapon of her choice in hand, and take out the target." Miracle began "We were a team and we worked together. We kept each other safe."

"Dagonet was supposed to die on the ice. We had a plan, and it would have worked. I was going to go on the ice, break it, and run back. No one would die." Faith quietly said "Hope ignored the plan and ran out instead. If she would have just followed the plan I would be dead and she wouldn't…"

The doors to the fortress hall busted open and in came Jols. He was followed by what looked to be Gilly and various others of Bors kids. "Arthur! Come to the wall!"

* * *

"Make way! Make way!" Someone shouted as Arthur ran up the stone steps. Guinevere leaned against the stone wall next to Lancelot and Faith. Miracle stood with Destiny in the corner, looking at the army of Saxons. Arthur looked out at the army of Saxons, then at the defenseless people that resided behind Hadrian's Wall. His gaze drifted to Lancelot and Guinevere.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here. May god go with you." Arthur's gaze lingered on Lancelot before he turned and walked down the stone steps. Lancelot looked at Guinevere, then shook his head and followed Arthur. Guinevere quickly scampered off behind him.

"Imma get drunk…" Bors said he stood up, followed by Gawain and Dagonet.

"I'll join ya, could use a drink myself." Destiny said as she followed the group down the steps.

Galahad stood from where he sat and glanced over to Miracle. Small tears were rolling down her cheeks as she stood out at the Saxon army. As if sensing someone was looking at her, she turned around. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Galahad turned away and walked down the steps. Tristan followed him, and Faith trailed after behind them.

Miracle plopped down on the ground and rubbed her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress. First Hope dies, and the one man she ever loved probably hates her for what she did for a living. _'It's not my fault, its not like I had any other choice…'_ She thought to herself as she stood and straightened out her dress. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked down the stone steps.

* * *

"How bout 'nother round Vanora!" Destiny shouted across the tavern. She sat across from Bors and Gawain, holding a pitcher of ale in her hand. So far she had downed almost four pitchers, and she believed she was holding her alcohol pretty well. In actuality though, she was well on her way to being shit faced.

"Destiny, 'ave I ever told you how purrteh you are?" Gawain slurred from across the table. Bors, already drunk off his ass, tumbled over with laughter.

"I don't believe you have 'awain!" Destiny grinned and leaned across the table and placed a loud wet kiss against Gawains forehead. Dagonet shook his head and took a small sip of his ale as Vanora placed another pitcher down in front of Destiny.

"Destiny darling, I believe you've had enough." Vanora stated with her hands on her hips. Destiny stood up and staggered around the table.

"I think you're 'ight!" Destiny grinned and grabbed Gawains arm, yanking him up from the table "C'mon gorgeous! Escort me to your room!" Gawain grinned and happily obliged.

When they reached his room Destiny pushed him back on the bed and began taking his clothes off. Gawain, drunk out of his mind, smiled and looked up at the ceiling in a daze like state. Destiny unlaced his breeches and yanked them half way down, then grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pulled it up over his head. She smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss against his lips.

Gawain reached out and tried to grab Destiny, but she smacked his hands away. Grinning, she moved down his body to his waist and licked his belly button. A low moan sounded through the room as Destiny crouched down between his legs and slipped his boots and breeches off. He was now lying on the bed, completely naked, and he felt the situation was rather unfair.

"Are you going to strip luv?" Gawain slurred as he sat up and tried to grab her. Destiny smiled him seductively as she backed away from him and slowly slid the sleeves of her dress of her shoulders. Gawain felt his head spinning, and he fell back against the bed.

Pretty soon he felt Destiny crawling on top of him and straddling his waist. He looked up at her, and was surprised to see that she was completely naked. Her breasts were rather small compared to most of the girls he slept with, but he didn't really care. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the top of her breasts, and he felt a sudden rush of arousal when she let out a soft moan.

His hands traveled down her sides and to her waist. He grabbed her hips and tried to roll over on top of her, but she pried his hands off his body and pinned them down on the bed. He looked up at her slightly confused, but all complaints diminished when he felt her reach down between there bodies.

* * *

Faith was walking in circles with her hands behind her back. So many thoughts were running through her head, and they just kept making her angrier and angrier. She stopped next a stall with a saddle on the door. Without thinking she grabbed it and used all her strength to toss it across the room. Yelling out in frustration she grabbed a bin that was filled with oats and threw it through the window. Occupied in venting her frustration, she did not notice Tristan stroll into the stables.

"Angry?" Tristan casually asked as he slowly walked up, peeling an apple with his dagger.

"Shut up!" Faith snarled as she turned around to face him. Tristan ignored her and glanced over to the saddle that lay on the ground.

"That's my saddle." Tristan calmly said.

"I don't give a shit." Faith glared at him as he took a bite out of his peeled apple.

"Just because your friend is dead, it gives you no reason to destroy other people's belongings." Tristan said "Hope was an idiot."

Faith glared at him, her nostrils flaring in anger. She strolled forward and drew her arm back to hit him, but he caught her fist before it made contact with his face. "Hit me, and I'll kill you." He took another bite of his apple and looked at her as if daring her to hit him.

She raised her other fist in the air and drew it back to hit him. He dropped his apple and caught her fist. He glared down at her through his bangs and pushed her back roughly. She stumbled backwards and made contact with the wall, and before she could ever blink Tristan had her arms pinned over her head. He leaned forward, just inches away from her face.

"Don't vent your anger out on me woman." Tristan growled as he tightened his grip around her wrist.

"Bite me jack-" Tristan's lips came crashing down roughly against hers before she could finish what she was saying. She bit his bottom lip hard, causing blood to seep into there kiss. The kiss was rough and showed no gentleness or kindness. Faith opened her mouth to scream at him, and Tristan took this opportunity so shove his tongue into her mouth.

He pressed his body against hers, his hard arousal pressing against her stomach. Faith's head began to spin in circles as a sudden weird sensation washed over her. Tristan removed his hands from her wrist and let them fall down to her waist. He roughly grabbed her hips and lifted her up from the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands moved to her thighs and he slowly slid her dress down as he pressed up harder against her.

All these feelings were confusing to Faith. This had not been the first time she had ever been with a man; she was far from ever being a virgin. But when she was men she never felt these weird burning sensations in the pit of her stomach, or the sudden wetness between her thighs.

Faith began unlacing the front of Tristan's tunic and she roughly pulled it over his head. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and used the other to unlace his breeches. He suddenly reached down and stopped her hand, mumbling something about this being too public.

His hands gripping her bottom and both her arms wrapped around his neck, he carried her into the tack room and kicked the door close behind him. He wasted no time in pinning her against the wall again and tearing the laces of his breeches off. Faith used her feet to push his breeches down, and she almost yelped in surprise when he grabbed the elastic band of her panties and dragged them down her thighs.

Tristan growled in frustration when he couldn't get her under garments off because of the position they were in. He turned around and sat her down on the table and yanked her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Faith looked up at him surprised before she sat up and pressed her lips against his. This kiss not as rough as the first one. Tristan's hands trailed down her backside, and he grabbed the bottom of her dress, which was bundled up around her waist, and yanked it over her head, breaking the kiss for a split second.

He pushed her back down on the table and settled himself between her milky white thighs. He stopped for a moment and looked over her body, admiring her beauty. His eyes lingered on her face, which was framed by her beautiful long black hair. His eyes traveled up and down her body, and he noticed that her hair was so long that some of it was covering her breasts.

He reached down and caressed her face softly with his hand, enjoying the loving look she was giving him. Without realizing it, he brushed the strands off hair that blocked his view of her naked chest away.

"What are you waiting for?" He heard her nervously ask. His eyes locked with hers as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"You're beautiful…" The feel of his warm breath against her neck and ear sent shivers through Faith's body. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt him kissing her neck, and working his way down her body. When he reached her thighs, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And after that, it was all a blur.

* * *

_Thump, Thump_

Miracle softly rasped on Galahads door. She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand as she waited patiently for Galahad to open his door. The door finally creaked open, and Galahad stood in the doorway in nothing but his breeches.

"Miracle?" He asked, slightly surprised to find her at his door.

"Can I come in?" She softly asked. Galahad stepped aside and let her walk into his room. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks seemed slightly red.

"Is something wrong?" Galahad asked, but Miracle didn't hear him. She was staring at his bare chest, slightly transfixed by his beauty. "Miracle?"

Miracle's head snapped up and she stared him straight in the eyes. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Galahad asked.

"Do you hate me, now that you know what I am?"

"Miracle…I could never hate you." Galahad softly said. The truth was he was completely furious that she had not told him in the beginning. But after being alone for the last hour, and thinking everything over, he had decided that there was really no reason to be mad. Just the fact that she did lie to him and the knights.

"Then why…" Tears began to roll down Miracle's face as she spoke "Then why did you leave me?"

"I...I needed time to think. Everything that has happened, it is all so much to take in." Galahad walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" Miracle sniffled and wrapped her arms around his bare back.

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other. Then Galahad began kissing her, caressing her body, and her vision became blurry from the new sensations she was feeling.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back, naked as the day she was born. Galahad was lying on the bed next to her, naked as well. He leaned over and began to passionately kiss her as his hand trailed down the front of her body, to her thighs.

Miracle stiffened a bit when she felt Galahads hand massaging the area between her thighs. He had done this to her before, but then she wasn't naked with him lying on top of her. Her shyness diminished as Galahad soon had her moaning his name out in pleasure as his fingers worked their magic on her.

"Gala…Oh bloody hell!" Miracle moaned out as her orgasm washed over her. She closed her eyes and gripped the blanket that was under her. Taking deep breaths, she tried to steady her breathing.

She felt Galahad roll over on top of her and settle himself between her thighs. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something hard pressing against her. She had never had sex before, nor had sex ever seen a naked man.

"Umm…Galahad?" She quietly asked. He leaned down, bracing himself on his elbows.

"What is it?" He huskily asked.

"Can we take this slow?" Miracle was pretty damn sure she was as red as a tomato. Galahad stared at her for a moment, as if he was confused, then he smiled.

"You're a virgin?" She nodded her head and Galahad leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll take it as slow as you want."

Miracle sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for him to start. She blushed more, if at all possible, when he reached down and pushed her legs further apart.

"Galahad?" she said quietly.

"Yes?" Galahad looked up at her slightly annoyed that she had stopped him again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my god…I'm probably going to get seriously flamed for this chapter, Lol. I suck at writing sex LOL. At least I tried! Which is the least I can say for a lot of writers x.x…anyways review, review! And I'll wuvvels you forever, and possibly give you an Oreo!

Jessipurr


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Destiny's eyes fluttered open when she felt the blanket that was wrapped around her body being pulled away from her. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was Gawain's bushy head lying against her chest. She could see his back slowly rising and falling with every breath he took.

Memories of the night before came flooding back to her, and she felt her cheeks burn red as she slightly recalled riding Gawain and screaming at him _'Say my name bitch!' _then slapping him _'Say it!'_ Destiny couldn't believe she actually had sex with Gawain and attempted to talk dirty to him. The things alcohol could do to you.

The body on top of her groaned and rolled off of her, and off the bed. "Bloody hell!" Gawain shouted as he hit the floor with a loud thump. He immediately jumped up and looked around the room, dazed and confused. The blanket that had previously covered him, now half covered Destiny and half hung off the bed.

"Destiny?" Gawain asked, tilting his head to the side. Her hair was no longer beautiful soft curls, but a very frizzy afro. She smiled sheepishly as she clutched the blanket to her bare chest.

"Are you alright?" She quietly asked. She watched as his eyes traveled over her naked thighs before he managed to answer her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Gawain yawned as he stretched out his arms. Destiny giggled at the sudden realization that Gawain was stark naked.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. Destiny stopped and looked up at him innocently.

"Who me?"

"Yes you." Gawain's voice filled with irritation.

"You're standing by your window naked" Destiny busted out laughing when Gawain looked down at his naked body then yelped before jumping into the bed with her.

"You think that's funny!" Gawain shouted at her as she rolled around on the bed laughing. "I'll give you something to laugh about!" Gawain grabbed her and pinned her to the bed and began tickling her sides.

"No! No, no stop!" Destiny shouted as she laughed and desperately tried to kick Gawain away from her. "Stop! I'm going to piss my pants!" Gawain stopped.

"You're not wearing pants." He stated happily.

"Well then…I'll piss the bed."

"Not in my bed!" Gawain shouted as he shoved her off the side of the bed. Destiny yelped as she hit the hard wood floor. She jumped up; her fist balled up at her sides, and glared down at him.

"Who's the naked person in front of the window now?" Gawain roared with laughter as she shrieked and jumped on top him.

"That's not funny!" Destiny shrieked again, smacking him with his pillow.

"Ow!" Gawain whined as he fell back on the bed pretending to be fatally wounded.

"Oh suck it up!" Destiny laughed demonically and hit him with the pillow again.

"Bloody hell! I demand that you stop wench!" Gawain shouted as he curled up in the fetal position.

"Oh what's this?" Destiny teased. "The great and fierce Gawain cowering away from a woman!" She laughed and raised the pillow in the air, ready to hit him. Gawain looked up and took this opportunity to tackle Destiny. He lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pinned her to the bed.

"Ha! I win!" Gawain said victoriously. Destiny glared up at him and began wiggling around beneath him. Gawain looked down at her, like she was his prey, and then lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. It seemed to Gawain that Destiny's lips tasted like the sweet rolls that Vanora made on special occasions, and he just couldn't get enough of her. His hands were brushing across her sides when she caught him off guard and rolled over on top him.

"This position seems familiar." Gawain commented, his hands now resting on her hips. He almost started laughing when he saw Destiny's cheeks turn slightly red.

"I have to go." Destiny stated suddenly. She moved from Gawain's body and to the floor and began looking around for her clothes.

"Go where?" Gawain asked, sitting up in the bed.

"To find Miracle and Faith." Destiny responded as she wrenched one of Gawain's white tunics over her head.

"You're going to fight the Saxons aren't you?" Gawain quietly asked "Even after last night, you still want to fight them don't you"

Destiny froze, one of her boots pulled half way on. "Of course not."

"Yes you do, what other reason would you have to go and find them."

"Well for starters they are my sisters, and I want to know where they are!"

"Miracle is with Galahad, and Faith is probably rolling around in a hay stack with Tristan!" Gawain shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me! I'm going to go get them so we can prepare our stuff to leave with you and the knights."

"You're going back to Sarmatia with us then?" Gawain asked, astounded.

"Of course I am, I could never leave you Gawain." Destiny lied, but Gawain didn't see it.

* * *

"Galahad…" Miracle muttered under her breath as she desperately tried to push Galahad away. Galahad's body laid on top of hers, his mouth pressed against her neck. "Galahad…if you don't….stop…oh God!"

Galahad's mouth moved from her neck, to her breasts. His hands meandered down her sides and under her, grasping her arse. Miracle tossed her head back in ecstasy as Galahad jerked her hips forward, pressing her against his growing arousal.

"Wait…Galahad…" Miracle weakly whimpered as she pushed on Galahad's shoulders. He let out depleted moan as he removed his hands from her body and sat up between her legs.

"Is something wrong?" Galahad asked as his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him. Miracle in his bed, naked as the day she was born, her face flushed with arousal.

"I...I need to go find my sisters" Miracle acknowledged as she leisurely sat up. Galahad grunted in displeasure as he moved from in between his lover's thighs.

"Are you going to come back after you find them?" Galahad tentatively asked.

"Yes. I'll be right back in a few minutes, then we can continue…" Miracle's face turned red as she slithered from the bed.

"Hurry back please." Galahad mumbled as he watched her pull her dress over her head. She casually walked to the side of the bed and placed a kiss against his forehead.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Miracle smiled.

* * *

She watched him sleep, or at least she thought he was sleeping. In sleep, he looked so beautiful and peaceful. And Faith found she didn't have the nerve to wake him. The memories of the night before were still fresh in her mind, and for some reason she felt a sense of love for the man that had caused her body so much pleasure.

She slowly sat up, brushing straws off hay of her sweat covered body. Through the passion of their love making they had some how ended up in the hay stacks. Tristan had made love to her all night, making her feel new things she had never felt before, making her cry out his name.

As she stood, she felt a sting of pain in her lower abdomen. Closing her eyes she ignored it, having felt much worse pain, and sauntered forward. She found her dress under Tristan's breeches, and she hastily pulled it on.

Her mind drifted off to the dream she had had. She was standing in a room of darkness and could hear Hope crying out her name. She kept repeating something about _'Death is the only path home.'_ Faith swore there was something more to the dream, but she couldn't remember it.

Standing in the doorway, she turned and stared at the gorgeous man who lay naked in a pile of straw. His body was bare for the whole world to see, and she was sure if he were awake he wouldn't care.

Sighing, she exited the room, gently closing the door behind her. It was better for her to leave like this; she was never good at saying goodbyes. She wasn't even sure if she could look him in the eyes and hold an actual conversation after the things he did to her last night.

Standing outside the door, she looked around the stables and noticed that Tristan's saddle was still on the ground. Walking over to it, she picked it up and put it back where it belonged. As she sat it down, she noticed what appeared to be a crossbow in one of his saddle bags.

Taking it out, she noticed it was the crossbow that Tristan had taken from a Saxon. Staring at it intently, she decided that she would take the crossbow with her. It would most likely come in handy. Gripping it in her left hand, she trudged out of the stables to look for her sisters.

* * *

Unknown to Faith, as soon as she closed the door to the tack room, Tristan's eyes immediately opened. He sat up and pulled his tunic over his head before standing up. He was awake the whole time Faith laid there and stared at him, her gaze wandering from his face to his naked body.

As he pulled on his boots and grabbed his sword, only one thought was circulating in his mind. _'Was Faith going to fight the Saxons?'_ If she did, he knew she would most likely die. She may be skilled with a dagger and a bow, but he had never seen her lift a sword.

Tristan walked out of the stables and looked up at the sky. He noticed that his hawk was perched on the roof of the stables, as if she was waiting for him. He whistled for her, and she came flying down, landing on his arm. After he gave her a piece of jerky, she went flying away from him, in the direction of the cemetery.

His gaze followed her to the grave of Hope. Beside the grave, what looked to be a man, was sitting there. Tristan's brows furrowed in confusion as he trekked up the hill to Hope's grave.

Upon reaching it, he found Lancelot sitting there, nursing a pitcher of ale. Lancelot looked as though he had not slept for days, and his eyes were red. Tristan stood over the younger man and watched as he held the empty pitcher upside down and shook it.

"What are you doing?" Tristan inquired.

"I'm saying my goodbyes." Lancelot replied sheepishly. Lancelot lay back against the ground, his eyes closing as his head hit a soft patch of grass. Tristan watched in silence as his long time friend shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"I can still hear her voice." Lancelot spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I can picture her in my mind, grinning at me, her eyes filled with mischief."

Tristan squatted down on the ground, sitting on his heels. Hearing the man who was like a brother to him talking like this surprised him, and believe it or not, slightly scared him. He had never known Lancelot to grow attached to a woman.

"It's my fault she is dead." Lancelot said suddenly. "I know it is. Faith said she was going to go out on the ice, not Hope. If only I didn't pay so much attention to the damn woad…"

"It is not your fault she is dead. She ran out onto the ice blindly and willingly." Tristan said as he stood up.

"But there was so much I wanted to say to her, but I was too stubborn and proud to say it…" Lancelot slurred as he tried to stand up.

"You're drunk." Tristan avowed. "Get up. Get your things together; we leave in an hour's time."

Lancelot looked at the retreating form of Tristan, his eyes glazed over with what could possibly be tears.

* * *

"There's straw in your hair."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is!"

"No there is not!"

Destiny rolled her eyes as she reached forward and pulled a few pieces of straw from Faith's messy hair.

"What were you doing last night?" Destiny inquired with a giggle.

"The same thing you two were doing" Faith replied, with a smirk of satisfaction at the look of astonishment on Miracle's face.

"So, are we going to fight the Saxons?" Destiny bluntly asked.

"No Destiny, were going to make a campfire and sit around singing Mary had a little lamb!" Faith said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh my favorite song!" Destiny jumped with glee.

"We're going to fight the Saxons and do our best to keep Lancelot and Tristan alive." Faith began. "Miracle, you will find Merlin and stand with him through the battle."

"What!" Miracle shrieked. "I thought I was going to fight with you guys!"

"No, you're going to stay with Merlin and stay alive. See if you can get him on the subject of time travel." Faith yawned.

"But I want to go with you! I want to fight!" Miracle whined.

"Oh stop being a brat!" Faith sighed.

"I agree with her, you should stay behind Miracle. They could use you when they have to take care of the wounded." Destiny spoke up.

"Des and I will go get ready…If we're lucky we can catch up with Guinevere and snag some clothes from her" Faith alleged, as her gaze drifted to Miracle's face.

"Hope was my best friend, my sister. She's dead because of those Saxons! And you want me to stand on the side lines while you avenge her death!" Miracle shouted.

"This discussion is over. You are not fighting!" Faith snarled as she turned to walk away.

"Miracle, think happy thoughts, like maybe Hope was able to go home when she died. Try not to think about the bad things in life all the time." Destiny forced a lopsided smile as she turned to follow Faith.

Faith gasped as the sudden realization of her dream hit her. Maybe Hope was telling her how to get home? Or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. _'It's too big of a chance to take' _Faith thought to herself _'If we die, we might possibly go home, but what if that isn't true? What if we just die? It'll be better then living a life that is not real though.'_

"Faith?" Destiny nudged Faith's side, startling her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…Go ahead and find Guinevere, I need to talk to Miracle." Faith said, not quite sure what she was doing. Destiny nodded her head and walked off.

Faith turned and stared at her little sister. Her sweet little sister who she had felt the urge to protect ever since the day she was brought to the home of their master. Faith stepped forward and took Miracle in her arms, smoothing her hair back. Her gaze traveled around the courtyard, making sure no one was watching them.

"Fai please…" Miracle murmured against Faith's neck. Tear stung Faith's eyes and she felt her throat go dry.

"Miracle…Mira…" Faith began as her hand drifted from Miracle's back side and to her side "I love you with all my heart…and I am so sorry."

Miracle cried out in pain as she felt cold steel embedding itself in her chest. The pain was unreal, nothing like she had ever felt before. But then again she was always the one to be left behind. Her breathing became heavier as she desperately tried to grasp onto what little life she had left. The arm around her shoulders tightened, and she felt the blade twisting inside her.

She could feel warm tears against her neck, but they weren't hers, they were Faith's. The older girl was whispering to Miracle, telling her she was sorry, that this was the only way for Miracle to get home.

Finally, death took its toll on her. Her eyes closed, never to open or ever see the sunlight of this world again. It was like a blurry dream, everything that had happened in her life flashed before her eyes. From the moment Destiny had pushed her down the stairs, to the moment Faith taught her how to use a gun, to the day Hope took her shopping, and to the night she spent with Galahad.

As her breathing decreased, she felt her body being lowered to the hard ground. So many thoughts ran through her head, so many things she wanted to say, but now she would never have the chance. Never have the chance to tell Galahad how much she loved him. Never the chance to tell Destiny that Hope had her Oreos. Never the chance to tell Faith that she looked up to her. Never the chance to tell Hope thank you for everything she did.

The last thing Miracle Star ever heard before she left the land of the living were not words of hatred, or words of love. But they were words wisdom.

_'You lost your family. You lived a life you hated. You came to me broken. And I tried to put you back together. Here is the peace I could not give you in life.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Right, well the ending line was kind of corny, but I couldn't think of anything better. I was going to put sumtin else, but decided against it. Anyways, sorry to those who were uncomfortable reading the last chapter, if you have problems with it, I'm sorry.

Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Is my story major unique or what! If its not, we have some serious re-writing to do Kitty! Also, sorry for the delay, been really sick. Now, a lot of questions that have been brought up by some very observant people, like how they are running around and fighting again after being mortally wounded and stuff, will all be answered in chapter fourteen. The question of how social services would just hand four girls over to some Japanese guy is also going to be answered. Warning you all no, this story ish about to get very interesting!

JessipurrMalfoy


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The whole fort had been evacuated. Smoke was rising into the air like a black cloud that threatened to swallow the world whole. What looked to be maybe black tar was poured over grass and masses of hay. A few villagers were lagging behind due to duty of spreading the tar.

Faith stood atop a tree branch high above the ground. Her hair was loose and blowing wildly in the wind as she looked at over the field. Her mind was racing with questions; _will she be able to save Tristan and Lancelot? Will Destiny survive the battle? Is Arthur's plan going to work? Will she even live to see the sun set that day?_

So many questions, yet no answers were given. All Faith could hope for was that Destiny would be smart for once and actually pay attention in battle. Neither destiny nor she had ever lifted a sword to fight in battle. Sure they had used one for self defense and stabbed someone, but they didn't know how to wield one or do any of that fancy footwork.

A sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her gaze to her remaining sister below her. Destiny was easily entertaining herself with a beautiful wooden bow that had various things carven into the sides.

Destiny looked like a natural born woad with her hair pulled back loosely into a bun. A top very similar to the one that Guinevere wore adorned Destiny's chest while what seemed to be the medieval times version of a mini skirt, covered her hips. Faith's own outfit consisted of a baggy pair of faded brown breeches and what looked to be leather bonds wrapped around her chest and stomach.

Faith felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the way Hope use to tease Destiny, telling her that her arse was way too big for a mini skirt. _'If Hope could see you now, Des...'_ She thought to herself as she dropped down to the ground, landing on her feet with her knees bent.

"Are we going to fight here with Guinevere? Or are we going to go ride out with the knights?" Destiny asked as she amateurishly tried to wield the sword she was supposed to use in battle. "Perhaps I should stick to my bow and daggers..." Destiny mumbled as the sword fell to the ground with a thump.

"I will stay here and shoot arrows with the woad's. My skills with a bow are far beyond your years little one." Faith simpered.

"You're not that much older then me Fai!" Destiny squealed as she dropped the sword again and it almost landed on her foot.

"You will take Guinevere's horse and ride out with the knights." Faith stated melodiously.

"Righty captain!" Destiny brought her hand to her forehead as if she was saluting Faith. A grin sashayed across her face as she turned around and began heading towards a horse that was tied to a tree. But she stopped.

"Faith, if we die…" She began, but was interrupted.

"We won't. And were not saying goodbyes, now go before I hog tie you to the horse!" Faith shouted as she sheathed a sword in her belt. Destiny slowly nodded her head and jogged off towards the horse.

Faith turned to watch her last little sister leave. She hastily bit back a snicker as she watched her younger sibling mount the horse clumsily. Destiny looked up and met Faith's eyes, sharing a solemn moment between them, and then Des nodded her head and urged her horse onward.

A slight pain erupted in Faith's chest as she watched Destiny gallop out of the forest. She didn't know if she would ever see her sister alive after this moment, she wasn't even sure she could handle the death of another sister. Yes, she had killed Miracle that very morning, but only because she believed it would send Miracle back to the future, where hopefully Hope was awaiting.

Her eyes drifted closed as she replayed the scene of Miracles death in her mind. The feel of her sister's blood covering her chest and hands was the most sickening feeling. The sound of her breathing slowly decreasing as life left her body was the most disturbing sound. Never in Faith's life had she had regrets about killing someone. But then again, they were never her family.

* * *

"Ahhh…Arthur is taking with the evil hairy man…" Destiny lowered her eyes. Beside her Galahad was sitting on his horse completely armored. He had decided to join Arthur at the last minute this morning when he had found Miracles dead body. The only conclusion he knew of was that a Saxon had murdered her while she was looking for her sisters.

"Hairy? I can't tell from here. But evil? Definitely." Galahad snickered as he stroked his horse's mane. His eyes were watching Arthur gallop back towards them, but you could see that his mind was somewhere else.

"I wonder if she is watching over us."

"Who?" Galahad asked quietly.

"Hope" Destiny replied with a weak smile as Arthur took his place on top the hill between Destiny and Galahad.

"So Arthur, did he ask you to kneel upon your knees? Did he make you polish his sword? Or were you able to convince him orally, speaking I mean." Destiny batted her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked slightly confused.

"Oh never mind!" Destiny huffed as she turned around at the sound of galloping. The rest of the knights were wearing their armor and ready for battle galloping towards them. Dagonet, Bors and Gawain took their place by Galahad while Tristan and Lancelot stood by Destiny.

Tristan was looking out over the soon to be battlefield. " Too many lives will be taken on this day."

"C'mon Tristy boo boo bear, have a little faith." Destiny giggled.

"I already have." Tristan replied.

"OH my god! A joke!" Destiny shrieked and acted like she was going to faint, which caused all the knights to look over at them with curiosity.

"It was good too." Tristan smirked, and Destiny just gawked at him.

* * *

The battle had begun sooner then everyone had thought. The air was filled with the sound of war chants and drumming. Faith was ridding through the field on a horse, desperately trying to shoot down Saxons and stay on her horse at the same time.

Not far from her Destiny was dodging swords left and right, while she tried to wield her own that seemed to keep slipping from her fingers.

"OHHHH! WIGGLEWORMS!" She shouted as she ducked from another blow to her head. "Jesus Christ! LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE! I LIKE IT WHERE IT IS!"

The Saxon roared with laughter, his belly jiggling as he did. Destiny's teeth grinded together as she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his fat chubby neck. He twisted and turned trying to sling her off his back. Finally he lifted his sword and tried to stab her. When Destiny saw that what he was doing she dropped down from his back and watched with amazement as the Saxon stabbed himself.

"Now that is what I call stupidity." Destiny snickered as she jumped up and dusted herself off. She turned to run off and find Faith, when she came face to face with three abnormally large Saxons. The three of them were grinning at her with very weird looks on their faces. Hesitating, Destiny did the only thing she could think of.

"LOOK! NAKED LANCELOT!" Destiny pointed, and to her surprise, the Saxons actually looked. Destiny snickered to herself as she dashed off further into the battle field.

"I knew you Saxons liked to polish swords!" Destiny roared with laughter but stopped when she saw a group of Saxons running towards her.

"Wait! Stop!" She yelled as she halted herself to a stop. The Saxons started at her with confused looks as she glanced from side to side nervously. " HAMMER TIME!" She screamed out and proceeded to do the MC Hammer music video dance.

* * *

From afar Faith watched with amusement as Destiny inspired the Saxons to start dancing, thus, gaining her an escape route. Faith's eyes traveled around the battlefield, and they landed on Lancelot. He was battling Cynric, the Saxon prince. The only coherent though in Faiths mind at the moment was that Lancelot was the man that hope loved, and maybe she could do her death justice by saving him.

Without a second thought, she urged her horse forward trying to desperately get to the fight in time before Lancelot took the final deadly blow. Five feet from them she dropped down from her horse and notched back an arrow in her bow. She released it and watched in satisfactory as it hit the Saxon prince in the side. He fell to his knees. Lancelot nodded his thanks to Faith then turned to fight another Saxon behind him.

Something about this seemed too easy to Faith, like there was something she was missing. As she pondered her thoughts, the Saxon prince had flipped over a dead body and obtained a crossbow. Faith's eyes widened and she rushed forward to push Lancelot out of the way.

Lancelot was stunned when he was pushed to the ground. If they were not in battle at the moment he was sure he would have some smart rude remark to make about her jumping on him. But all his thoughts were lost when he pushed Faith's body off of him and saw that the tip of an arrow was sticking through her chest. Blood was diminishing from her mouth, and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Faith!" Lancelot shouted desperately, shaking her. "Hold on, I'll take you Dagonet and he will fix you! Hold on Faith please!"

Lancelot's desperate cries never reached Faith's ears. Death had overcome her quicker then a fat kid on a hot fudge sundae. Death wasn't all that painful to Faith; well accept for the arrow sticking through your chest, somehow he felt peaceful for her, like she was weightless.

A crackling laughter sounded behind Lancelot, and all the anger he never knew he possessed overcame him. He stood from the ground, both swords in his hands, and turned to the Saxon prince that still sat on his knees. With much glee and hatred, Lancelot took his head off with one swift of his sword.

* * *

Destiny was fighting alongside Tristan. Though her sword fighting wasn't as good as his, she was still doing pretty good about randomly stabbing the Saxon king when he wasn't looking, and throwing big rocks at his heads. Ok so technically she wasn't fighting with Tristan she was just trying to slow down the old hairy man.

But Destiny's sad attempts weren't helping at all. The sudden fear that Tristan would die without knowing that Faith might actually care about him, or Faith knowing that maybe Tristan loved her, overcame her. Without thinking she blindly rushed forward and pushed Tristan to the ground, and took the blow that was aimed for Tristan's side.

Destiny had never been stabbed before, sure she had been shot with guns, stunned with stun guns, that type of NORMAL stuff, but she had never been stabbed with a sword. It was weird, like there was a giant cold thorn stuck in her side and even though it was gone it still felt like it was there.

She heard Tristan behind her mumbling something about leaving her alone, and she could hear the rustling of grass as Tristan crawled towards her. Before he could reach her, the Saxon king had grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. She opened her eyes and could see Arthur running towards her in the distance.

_'Great, like I want to die see that…Why can't I see Orlando Bloom naked instead?'_ Destiny thought to herself. She felt her breath becoming ragged as the Saxon king made her stand up. She never even saw the Saxon king raise his sword and strike her down. All she felt was the hard thump of her hitting the ground, then her vision becoming blurry. She barely heard Tristan's pleas for her to hold on long enough for Dagonet to save her, and someone crying out her name….

* * *

It was cold, extremely cold. The floor was hard, and when she sat up her back made a slight cracking sound. The room was almost completely dark; accept for a few rays of light coming through the black curtains. Something about this room seemed all too familiar to Destiny, like she had been here many times before.

Completely sitting up, she glanced around the room waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. But before they did, an oh so wonderful scent reached her nose. A scent that was so heavenly, so delicious, that it made her mouth water. Her eyes followed the source of the scent, and they landed on a red plastic box.

"OREOS!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Sorry it was so short and that it took me so long to update. I had like major wirters block, it was horrible! Lol. Hope you enjoyed! BTW I changed a little bit about chapter twelve. The ending just didn't seem fitting.Enjoy! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Jessipurr


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Destiny made her way down the cold steel stairs of Faith's house. In her hands she held a plastic red bow, full of Oreos. She entered the dull living room that was just as plain as the rest of the house. It was just as clean as she remembered it. It gave off the vibe of being lifeless.

The spectacular smell of pancakes reached her nose, and Destiny flew out of the living room so fast she dropped her box Oreos on the couch. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Hope and Miracle sitting on stools in front of the bar, while Faith was flipping pancakes.

"Good Morning Destiny." Destiny turned towards the breakfast and saw an old bald man sitting their.

"T'hello Blythe!" Destiny did a hop skip across the kitchen and landed in Blythe's lap. "How are thou?"

"Very well, thank you for your concern Destiny dear. Hope, Miracle, Faith; could you three please come over here for a minute." Hope and Miracle moped over to the table and sat down.

"Something wrong Blythe?" Faith asked. She sat a plate of pancakes down in the center of the table, then handed everybody small little black plates.

"Well, my lovely's, it has sadly become the day that I have to tell you about your parents." Blythe stacked five pancakes onto his plate and Destiny ate them all before he could even reach for the butter.

"We already know what happened to them. Hope's parents were murdered, Faiths killed themselves, Des mother died in childbirth, and mine were killed in a car accident." Miracle summed up the deaths of their parents in one sentence.

"That's what you guys were brought up believing." Blythe lifted Destiny from his lap and placed her in the chair next to him. He reached down under his seat and pulled out his briefcase. Setting it on the table, he flipped the two little switches and it popped open.

"Your mothers were the original five. The five top assassins in the world, trained by the Boss man of Blackstar Nation. He took his four daughters, and my only daughter, and trained them to be assassins. He used them to do all his dirty work. Eventually, the five of them stood up to him. They threatened to kill him, so he released them from their duties. They went on and had families."

"But when word got around about them having children, he ordered for your parents to be killed. Well, your mothers were a lot smarter then anyone thought. In their wills they had it written it that you four would come to me if anything were to happen to your parents." Blythe stuffed a buttered up pancake into his mouth, and Hope took this opportunity to ask a question that was on her mind.

"You mean...that...the four of us are all related?"

"Yes. My darling daughter, May, fell in love with Charlie. They adopted you, Faith, and raised you as their own. May killed herself because the nightmares of her past still taunted her. The same was true for Charlie; she just handled it in a more physical way."

"As you know, you work for my company, Thraken Union. It is still only second best compared to Blackstar Nation. Two days ago, a hacker hacked into my private files containing all the information about you girls. I had my people trace the signal and it leaded back to Blackstar Nations head building. They decrypted the information at exactly three thirty two this morning. That was only four hours ago."

Blythe stopped speaking for a minute, long enough to pull out four black folders with the words _'Thraken'_ engraved into the folder in silver, written across the front. "These are the files they found. Now, here is the most shocking part of this dreadful story. Your names, I changed them to protect you from Blackstar Nation. It was the only thing I could do to protect you from what your mothers were trying to protect you from."

"Caprice Jordan." Blythe read from the tab on the folder before he handed it over to Destiny.

"That's my name...Caprice?" Destiny took the folder with a grim look on her face. She flipped it open and the first thing she saw was a picture of her mother holding her at the hospital. "My mother…her name was Katrina."

"Yes, and she was one of the most independent women I have ever met." Blithe commented. "Sonny Skye." He lifted another folder out of his case, and handed it to Miracle.

"Sonny Skye, eh? Very creative name." Miracle opened the folder and saw a picture of her parents holding her in front of a huge oak tree. "Neil and Daisy Skye, they look like such hippies."

All the girls sent her looks that said, _look whose talking_. "Your father took part in trying to save rainforest, protect animals; all that earth loving hippie shit. To be honest, I never kept up with your parents that much. But, they were definitely on the news enough for me to know they were ok."

"Layla Henderson." Blythe extended his hand, which held another folder, to Faith.

"Layla…well at least it's not Sonny." Faith took the folder and laid it on the table. She was afraid to open the folder and see pictures of her family. Any pictures would just remind her of all the bad times. "So, I guess you're my grandfather huh?"

"Yes, I'm one of them, Scott is the other." Blythe replied as he pulled out the last remaining folder. "Glory Rose." He handed the folder to Hope, and she took it with a sigh.

"Glory Rose? Sounds like a porn stars name…" Hope flipped the folder open and a photo of a portrait of her and her parents together was staring her dead in the face. "Wow…my mom sure was pretty."

"Your mother was very…she was very proper. She was actually a security hacker, and your father was working with the Apple Company at the time. Together, they made millions."

"What happened?" Destiny suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked in return, as he shut his brief case, holding five folders in his left hand.

"How did Scott get your daughter?"

"Scott and I use to control Blackstar Nation together. To make a long story short, it tricked me in a business deal. He got my daughter, and I was stranded here in Japan. Needless to say, I was raised to get back up when I've been knocked down. I started my own company, and now I'm second best."

"This is all…overwhelming. Our grandfather killed his children, and tried to turn us into his assassins, his own grandchildren. He took our lives away." Destiny mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I did what I did to protect you four. I hope you understand that." Blythe stood up, and he pulled four plane tickets out of his black suit pocket. "These tickets will take you to Canada. There, a good friend of mine will hide you from Scott. Don't be angry with me, and for god sakes don't try to go after Scott."

Blythe gave each one of the girls a hug, and handed them one of the folders. The girls watched him walk out of the kitchen, and soon the sound of the front door slamming reach their ears. They sat there waiting until they heard him driving off in his car.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Faith asked.

"Yep." Hope replied.

"Definitely." Miracle answered back.

"I'm thinking Leon!" Destiny snickered.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Omi Gosh! You four look so fab-u-lous!" Leon was standing in the doorway, decked out in a half cut mesh shirt, and tight leather pants. He had blond hair that was spiked in the back, and he had slanted bangs. Behind him stood a tall dark haired man with hazel green eyes, with a collar around his neck.

"Leon, who's the stud?" Hope eyed the man up and down, then blew him a kiss.

"Chad, and eyes off Hopey, he's my submissive." Leon smirked and casually sat down on the couch. He had a chain leash attached to the collar that Chad wore, and when he tugged on it, Chad knelt on his knees in front of his dominant.

"Wow Leon, I knew you were into kinky stuff, but I never noticed how much you did it in public!" Miracle exclaimed, her face turning quickly red.

"Oh Pish Posh Miracle, all the people are doing it now a days, BDSM is the new black darling. Now, where have you three been for the past week?" Leon patted Chad's head like he was a small puppy.

"We were…out, on a mission." Faith said before Miracle could ramble on into some romantic story about how she fell in love with Galahad. "Leon, we need supplies."

"What do you need?" Leon asked, suddenly turning very serious. He pulled a notepad and pen out of his pocket, and dropped the leash on the floor.

"Black clothes as usual, for all of us, add some color as well. Hand grenades, sniper rifle, two M-16's, and one hand pistol." Faith sat down next to Leon and looked his list over.

"Excellent. So outfits for all of you? Hmmm…color. I'm thinking black and green for Destiny, black and pink for my home girl Hope, black and yellow for adorable little Mira, and Black and red for Fai Fai." Leon's pencil was moving across the pad as fast as lightening.

"And Leon, were going to need you on this one." Leon stopped writing and looked up surprised.

"Security van? Blue prints? Ear pieces? Contacts?" Leon asked.

"The works." Destiny walked into the room, holding the four plane tickets in her hand.

"What do you know about Blackstar Nation?" Destiny stood in front of Leon, her eyes staring at his little slave boy.

"Only it's the top company in the world and it's located in my home land." Leon replied happily as he stuffed his pad and pen into his pants.

"Can you exchange these tickets for four two way trips to London then?" Destiny handed him the tickets, and he snatched them away with a grin.

"Can I change tickets; have I ever let you girls down? Now, I gotta run, have loads to do, so little time. I'll be back in two hours, be cleaned and in your cute little robes." Leon stood up, yanked his slave up from the ground, and dragged him out of the house.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Miracle asked as the front door slammed shut.

"About what?" Hope stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"About..about the knights? And about Faith killing me!" Miracle shouted.

"You killed her?" Hope asked Faith, blinking.

"Yep."

"Eh, I hate you now. I waaaaaaaaaanted to kill her!" Destiny whined.

"Too bad, I got their first." Faith laughed and followed Hope up the stairs.

"You guys are going to argue over killing me! You guys are mean!" Miracle cried. Yep, things were slowly starting to get back to normal already.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Two hours later, the girls found themselves dressed in business suits, sitting first class on an airplane. Leon and his little bitch were sitting in the back seats, shielded from the rest of the people by curtains. And thank god their were curtains, cause the moans alone were enough to make Miracle want to puke.

"Ugh, why do they have to do that on an air plane? Have they no respect!" Miracle whined, rolling around in her seat like a cooked shrimp.

"They are married, leave them alone." Faith replied as she flipped through a magazine on guns that Leon had handed her when they got on the plane.

"What do you think our outfits look like?" Destiny squealed in excitement. Faith turned and looked at her with a fake smile. Destiny only acted hyper active whenever she was sad or upset. _'She must miss Gawain…'_

"Hey, Faith, your phone is ringing." Faith was so zoned out she didn't even hear her phone ringing. She picked it up, looked at the caller ID, then flipped it open.

"Hello...yeah…were on our way their now…really?...make sure you send someone to fix my windows…yeah…ok…yeah…We'll miss you too." Faith closed the phone and slid it into her back pocket.

"That was Blythe. A group of men dressed in black S.W.A.T gear broke into my house. Shattered all my damn windows. Blackstar Nation is already out to get us." Faith sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Do you think they expect the attack?" Hope questioned her leaders antics.

"Probably. Probably not." Faith replied.

"Faith?" Destiny plopped down in Faith's lap and smiled.

"What do you want now?" Faith sighed in aggravation.

"Do you miss him?" The question was the same question that had been lingering in Faith's mind since the morning. Tristan was someone she was trying not to think about. He was someone who was just as misunderstood as she was, but he much more controlled then she was. Faith turned her head and looked out the window.

The light outside was dimming, and Faith could see that it was becoming dark. The dark clouds reminded her of the night she spent with him by the fire. He tended to her wounds, and held her. It was something she never felt before. Not to mention the sex was amazing. But the question still remained, did she miss him?

"No."

……………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I just got my internet fixed like a few days ago. Sorry for the long wait, I hope everybody enjoys!

Jessipurr


End file.
